Dead or Undead
by Dead Addict
Summary: Sookie makes tough realizations about Eric and their relationship while Louisiana gets a new King. Tries to stay true to CH's characters and voice. Post Dead in the Family - Spoilers for books 1-10 abound. Completed with EPILOGUE.
1. Chapter 1

**Dead or Undead**

A Southern Vampire Mysteries Fanfiction Story

DISCLAIMER: _The Southern Vampire Mysteries stories and characters are the creation and property of Charlaine Harris, and all copyrights belong to her. The author of this story does not retain any rights and makes no profit from this work._

**Chapter One**

"Where are you off to, Cousin?" Claude asked walking into my bedroom Saturday morning.

"Claude! Get out of here, I'm getting dressed!" I shouted. In general, supes aren't big on modesty, and fairies are no exception. Since I'm not a supe, and I was raised by a modest Southern woman, I'm not big on my cousin walking into my bedroom when I'm in my undies. Claude turned and walked off, annoyed but not apologetic for his intrusion.

I slipped into a light blue halter dress that Tara had set aside for me when it went on sale. Tara Thorton duRone was one of my best friends and the owner of Tara's Togs, so I often got the first pick of discounts at the store. However, Tara was now 6 months pregnant with twins and would soon be taking time off, so I had been by the store a bit more often lately knowing my discounts might soon be ending. Also, since my cousin, Claude's sister Claudine, had left me a large inheritance (okay, absolutely huge by my standards), I'd felt I could splurge on a few nice dresses.

I walked into the kitchen where Claude was now scavenging the refrigerator.

"Claude, I've asked you before not to come in my bedroom without knocking." He stared at me blankly as if waiting for more. "You shouldn't be seeing me naked, or anything close to it." Still blank.

"You shouldn't keep lemonade in the refrigerator," Claude changed the subject with no acknowledgement of prior conversation. I stared at him in disbelief as he closed the refrigerator door.

"The smell of it sometimes makes my skin break out, and I have a show tonight." Like all fairies, Claude is fatally allergic to lemons. Also, he's the most popular male dancer at Hooligans, the strip club he owns in Monroe.

"This is my house. Anyway, I thought you weren't staying here anymore now that–" I paused. _Now that Eric drained the fairy who was trying to kill me_, I thought. Claude had half way moved in to my house in order to protect me from another fairy, Colman. Colman felt I was responsible for Claudine's death and, consequently, the death of his unborn child she'd been carrying. In part, I was, since she had died defending me, and I was still grieved about it. She was much more pleasant company than Claude, but he was still family. And he had done his best to protect me, even if he never told me that I needed protecting. In the end, Eric, my vampire boyfriend (or husband depending how you looked at it), had killed Colman in what was one of the longest nights in recent memory. "Now that I don't need protection anymore," I finished weakly.

"I didn't just move in to protect you. It does get lonely being the only one left."

Huh. So there is a softer side of Claude. Who knew? "I'm sorry. I know you miss your sisters. But you can always hang out with Dermot. He's more fairy than I am." Claude looked, well, hurt. This was definitely new territory. I softened up a bit. "Claude, I don't mind if you still want to drop by every now and then. In fact, I think that would be nice. But you need to respect my privacy," I said gently. Then I added, "And my right to have lemonade in my refrigerator." I gave him a smile and he returned a scowl. Well, at least Cranky Claude is more familiar than Caring Claude.

"Also, Eric is coming over this evening, so it might not be a good night for you to stay over." Vampires loved fairies, often to death. Though Eric knew that Claude was family and, despite his charming personality, that meant he was an important part of my life, I wasn't sure testing Eric's will power was the smartest move. Especially with the current vampire political climate in Louisiana.

Claude made a longing sigh. "Do I get to see him naked?"

"Claude!" Did I mention Claude was also gay? He smiled a crooked smile that told me he was kidding, sort of.

"I was planning to crash in Monroe this evening anyway since I have shows back to back. But you haven't answered my question," he said.

"No, Claude, you do not get to see Eric naked." He just doesn't give up. Of course, if you'd seen Eric with his clothes on, you wouldn't either. He was absolutely gorgeous. Not in the ethereal, fairy way that Claude was, but in a very masculine, Viking way, which is exactly what he is – a one thousand year old Viking vampire. "But," I thought maybe I could perk Claude's mood up a bit, "I could get you a copy of the new Fangtasia calendar when it comes out." Eric's bar and primary business, Fangtasia, had made a killing on a nude calendar a while back where Eric featured prominently as Mr. January. Somehow I still hadn't found out who was Mr. February.

"I meant, where are you off to?" he said. Then added, "Though I would like a calendar."

"Oh. I'm going to a wedding with Sam. His brother Craig is getting married and I promised I'd go with him," I explained.

"I like your dress." I could tell Claude was bored with our conversation now, so I grabbed my keys and headed out the back door to my car before I could get annoyed with him again.

Sam Merlotte, my boss and good friend, had asked me to go with him to his brother's wedding before I began seeing Eric. Sam was now dating a girl named Jannalynn, which might have taken me off the hook. Might have, if she hadn't be a rather abrasive Were, exactly the kind that made Craig's bride-to-be almost call off the wedding when the Weres and shifters came out. So here I was, driving over to Merlotte's on my day off to meet my boss to go to a wedding.

Sam was waiting on the porch of his trailer wearing tux. My heart sped up a bit and my palms started getting clammy. Yes, Sam was my boss, but he was still a handsome man looking very 007 at the moment. I made myself flash back to Eric at Dracula night and my fantasies shifted to safer ground.

"Wow, Sookie, you look great." Sam smiled brightly as he gave me a warm hug. With his hand on my back, I could clearly hear he was thinking how much he appreciated the way the dress clung to my amble bosom. This was going to be an awkward event, I feared.

"You clean up real nice, too, boss", I said pulling back. "Shall we?" The hug was a bit too personal for the moment and our moods. Also, I was in a bit of a rush. The wedding was at 1pm, and I was hoping to be back by dark, before Eric arrived. I had seen him only a few times since the night when the fairy Colman and Eric's maker Appius Livius Ocella both met their ends, Appius by Colman's sword (meant for me, incidentally) and Colman by Eric's fangs. Eric had flown off on a fairy blood high that evening, feeling a mixture of grief and relief that his maker was gone.

On the drive to the wedding, Sam filled me in on his family tree. I knew his mom was a shifter, and since Sam was as well, that meant he was the oldest of the kids. In fact, neither of his siblings had been aware of the two-natured until the second Great Reveal, and they had been pretty hurt that neither their mom nor Sam had confided in them. Deidra, Sam's sister-in-law-to-be, had almost called things off with Sam's brother, Craig, after the family secret came out like a bullet from a gun, literally. Sam's mom had shifted in front of his stepdad, who freaked out and shot her. She had fully recovered by now, from the gunshot that is. The marriage was over. Deidra's family hadn't been too keen on the idea of her marrying into a family of shifters, but eventually they came around. Sam was pretty sure it was mostly because Craig wasn't a shifter himself and, as he finally managed to convince Deidra and her folks, that meant he couldn't pass on the gene. Deidra had even come around enough to allow Sam to be Craig's best man, but apparently that had been a huge concession.

We arrived an hour before the ceremony, and soon Sam dashed off to be in the family photos. I was ushered into place in the small church and waited, trying to block out the voices. I did pretty well, but I still got the general mood of the room. The bride's side was mostly of the mind, "she's crazy marrying into that family, no matter if he says he's normal or not," and "no way I'd risk having a litter, even if I loved him," and so on. The groom's side was a bit more evenly divided, and many of them just felt sorry for Craig for his lot. Then it hit me that people were more accepting of vampires than of the two-natured. I really would have thought it would be the other way around.

When the ceremony began, I was shocked to notice that Sam's stepdad was one of the groomsmen. I suppose he and Craig had been close, but seeing as how he'd shot their mom, I thought that might have soured things a bit. Craig waited at the alter as everyone stood for the bride's procession. He was nervous as a turkey on Thanksgiving, but as soon as he caught sight of Deidra and realized for certain that she wasn't going to bolt, his mind was pure bliss. He loved her completely. Deidra felt just the same to be marrying the man she loved so much, and for a brief moment I left my guard down to let their love wash over me. Then I picked up a stray thought, "Is it cheating if he has sex with a dog when he's a dog?" and promptly shut myself off as completely as I could before any images came with that thought.

The reception was on the lawn out back with fold out tables and chairs and a grand gazebo with a band and dance floor. Once Sam found a break from his best man duties, he pulled me up onto the dance floor with him.

"It should be you up there one day, cher," he said.

I smiled at him. "Who knows, Sam. But I think Eric might have a problem with a daytime service."

Sam sighed. "I'm not talking about him, I'm talking about you. You should have all this. A life, with a future and . . ." He racked his brain for the right word, "and possibility. You shouldn't be stuck in the dark like you are."

I knew Sam wasn't a big fan of me dating Eric, but he'd never quite put it like this before. I wasn't sure what to say. I had wanted this, since I was a little girl, but given my handicap or gift or whatever you want to call it, I never thought it was a real possibility. But hadn't I had a shot with Quinn? And maybe Alcide, too? Maybe I could have a husband and kids and . . . I cut the daydream short.

"Sam, I love Eric. I'm happy with him, honest to goodness happy. I'm not ready to give that up for some silly dream that may never happen."

"Don't ever give up on your dreams, Sookie. It could happen." He smiled and pulled me closer.

"If you hadn't noticed, my dating prospects are a little limited to the supe community. Besides, I haven't exactly had any offers." Technically, that was true. I was married to Eric in some vampire sense, but only because he'd tricked me into it without asking, so that didn't exactly count.

I could see an offer forming in Sam's head then. He was walking back down the aisle, but not as a groomsman this time. Then he turned to see me walking down after him, long train and veil and all. It was a sweet sight, but it wasn't right.

"Sam," I begin.

"Just think about it, Sookie. Just please promise me you'll think about everything he's making you give up to be with him."

"He's not making me do a damn thing. It's my choice to be with Eric, Sam. I know what I'm doing." I pulled away.

The song ended and I headed off for a drink before the conversation got any more uncomfortable. I knew Sam was only trying to look out for me, but he'd hit a real nerve that I didn't even know I had, and I wanted time to sort through that on my own.

As I got my ginger-ale (I'm not a big drinker since I see the unpleasant side of alcohol every day at work), I heard someone calling my name. It was Luna Garza, a woman I met under some unfortunate circumstances in Dallas a few years back.

"Well, Sookie Stackhouse, you're looking good. I love the dress," Luna said.

"Luna, it's so good to see you, again," I said warmly and gave her a brief hug.

"How come you're with Sam instead of that tall, blonde deader you were with in Dallas? Not that I'm saying you should choose a dead man over a shifter, but he was one hunk of handsome."

"Eric? Oh, I wasn't with him then, but I am now. I just came with Sam as a friend"

She smiled, "Honey, you may not have been with him but he was certainly with you." She winked and then her date appeared at her side. He was with the bride's side and clearly had no idea that his girlfriend turned into a bat at the full moon. Luckily for him, he seemed okay with the idea of weres and shifters, but you really never know how you'll react until it's someone close to you. I felt his chances were pretty good though.

I spoke a bit more with Luna as the afternoon wore on, and got in another dance with Sam, this one with a lot less chatting but a lot more tension. After the bride and groom made their grand exit, complete with flying rice and cans tied to the limo, Sam was saying his goodbyes and we were heading back to Bon Temps.

"Don't you sometimes think you're missing out, Sookie?" Sam asked a little after we'd left.

I knew what he meant. I'd never have a real wedding, not with Eric and certainly not in the day. And I'd never start a family with him, either.

"To be honest, Sam, I never really thought it was an option for me, so there isn't much to miss. And I really do love Eric, you're just gonna have to accept that."

"Sookie, I know you like him a lot, but he's no good for you. He's so wrapped up in all his vampire politics, and from what I hear, that could be getting serious soon. You have a future, please don't throw that away."

"Sam, I love him." I saw Sam sink a little at that declaration. Well, too bad. "And what do you mean, getting serious soon? What have you heard, Sam?"

"Just rumors among the two-natured." Sam squirmed a little in his seat. He was back peddling fast, and I wanted to know why.

"What did you hear?"

"There's been some talk that Eric might not be Sheriff for too much longer, that's all."

That's all? That's all? "That's all? Sam, what does that mean? You have to tell me!"

"Sookie, I'm not too sure what it all means. Jannalynn let something slip one night that maybe the vamp hierarchy around here is about to get a shake up. She didn't know any of the details, just that the Were community was on alert, just in case."

My anxiety should have continued rising, but just then I felt a lot calmer. I looked out at the dark sky and realized the sun had just set. Eric was awake. Eric and I were blood-bonded, since we'd swapped blood more than three times. This meant that we could tell each other's general location and mood. When Eric was asleep, I was still aware of him, but much less so than when he was awake. We were pulling in to Merlotte's which gave me just enough time to get home before Eric.

Sam came around to open my door and pulled me into a hug. "I don't mean to worry you, Sookie. Just be careful."

"Thanks, Sam," I said, hugging him back.

Then I realized Sam was still entertaining the Sookie-Sam-Wedding fantasy, which I was reading all the more clearly when we were this close. That made me more than a little uncomfortable.

"Thanks for coming with me today, cher," he said.

"I was glad to do it, Sam", I said, carefully pulling out of the embrace. "Actually, it was a lot of fun. You have a nice family and it was good to see so many people so happy for a change." He had let me pull back, but his hands were still on my shoulders.

"Sookie..." he said, and I saw it coming just in time. I turned my head and Sam kissed my cheek instead.

"Sam, I have to go. Eric's waiting." Sam walked me over to my car, thinking wooden daggers at Eric the whole time. I got in and drove home wondering if Sam was still dating Jannalynn after all.

I had just walked in the back door and put my purse down on the kitchen counter when I heard the front door open. A moment later Eric was in the kitchen with me sampling the air, his fangs half extended. Then his mouth was on mine with such force that he knocked all the air out of me. Not that I cared about silly things like breathing when he was kissing me like that, but after a few seconds, my survival instincts overcame my sex instincts and I pulled back a little. His mouth moved down to my neck to allow me to breathe, however raggedly.

"The fairy was here." He sounded a bit ragged, too. Well, that explained the attack. Fairy blood was just about the best aphrodisiac (ironically, today's Word of the Day) for vampires. Eric began kissing up the other side of my neck making his way back to my mouth when he stopped suddenly. "The shifter kissed you?" It wasn't really a question, and it definitely wasn't an aphrodisiac.

"Just a peck between friends." I tried to move past the moment by locking my lips back on his, but he stood up straight as I moved in. Even in my heels I couldn't come close to the top of a 6'5" Viking, so I knew I was foiled.

"Why were you kissing the shifter?" I felt his anger rising through the bond.

"Eric, it was just Sam. We went to his brother's wedding today, and he gave me a kiss good-bye. It didn't mean anything." Well, it would have to Sam if he had not been deflected, but no good would come from telling Eric that.

Eric took a step back. His mood was getting dangerous and I wasn't entirely sure why. I know vampires are possessive – okay, they wrote the book on it – but this was making a mountain out of a mole hill, right? Eric's anger was flowing into me through the bond and I had to work to keep myself calm.

"Calm down, Eric, it was nothing."

"Calm down? My wife goes on a date with a shifter, kisses him, and tells me to calm down? Is this why you're dressed like this? For him?"

I felt my own fear rising and my voice came out shaky. "Eric, it wasn't a date." Not from my point of view, anyway. "Sam has a girlfriend," maybe, "but he couldn't take her because she's a Were and his family had a tough enough time with the revelation." I could feel his rage subsiding a little.

"Don't be afraid." That was unexpected. Just as unexpectedly his rage was gone and we were calm. "Sookie, you cannot even appear to go out with someone else. You are my wife." Only according to some cooky vampire custom whereby I gave Eric a knife and suddenly we were hitched. For once I decided not to voice that particular thought. It angered Eric, and hurt him a little, when I belittled our marriage, as he called it.

"Eric, it wasn't anything. Please be calm. I just went as Sam's friend, that's all. I can still go out with my friends." The last bit came out a little more forcefully than the first.

"This is a dangerous time for us, Sookie. You are my wife, whether you acknowledge it or not. If you appear to be running off with a shifter or anyone, it makes me look weak and vulnerable. If Victor senses any weakness from me," he hesitated, "that would be very dangerous for both of us right now." I hadn't thought of that way.

"What's going on, Eric?" I asked. Victor Madden was Eric's boss. Felipe de Castro, King of Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas, had appointed him to oversee Louisiana and, consequently, Eric. Apparently Victor's ambitions were greater, though, and he saw Eric as an obstacle. He had already tried to take out Pam and myself, and lost his progeny Bruno in the process. Of course, we had to play dumb on this fact in the usual vampire fashion. I guessed that Sam's vague warning was very closely connected with Victor's latest scheme, and I was worried.

"I'll get to that in a minute. Right now, you must understand the severity of the situation. You are my dearest, but that also makes you my weakness. We cannot afford for anyone to doubt my ruthlessness at this time. You cannot go around with shifters or Weres" he paused, then added "until this is resolved." I could feel his jealousy start to dislodge his calm.

"Eric, I am yours." I reverted to my previous calming strategy and stepped into him. "Every single part of me," I placed my hands on his chest, "is yours." I slid my hands up his body then around his neck. "Only yours." I pulled myself up onto my tiptoes as I tried to pull him down to me. That did it.

His calm was gone but it wasn't jealousy or anger that replaced it this time. His mouth was back on mine and he reached down to pull me up. I obligingly wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his jeans bulging into me. I was no size queen, but Eric, he was definitely king in that department. He carried me towards the bedroom but we didn't make it past the living room.

We landed on the couch and he moved on top of me. He slid the straps of my dress down enough that he could uncover my breasts and his mouth latched on. I reached down to pull his shirt out of his pants and move it towards his head. Understanding my intent, he whipped it off, then his fangs were back at my nipple before I'd even registered they'd left. He bit down, just enough to break the skin, and sucked. I gasped and squirmed in arousal. My hands moved down his broad back around to the front of his jeans and I began to fumble with the buttons. Seriously, whoever invented button fly jeans should be shot. Twice. Finally I pushed his pants down over his world-class ass to free his king-sized asset.

He pushed my dress up and slid his fingers under my panties to make me squirm under him. "I'm yours," I gasped as he kissed my neck on the way back to my mouth, "Make me yours." And then he did. He didn't bother removing my panties, he just slid them aside and then pushed into me. I cried out before his mouth reattached to mine. He pounded into me over and over while I groped at him pulling him closer.

He raised his head and uttered "_Min fru_" before sinking his fangs into my shoulder and sucking hard. I lost a few minutes then as I felt euphoria exploding through me. He must have had his release as well, because when I finally came to (har har) he was lying still on top of me. We just lay there, sated, for a few minutes gently stroking each other.

Finally he pushed himself up a little and said, "By the way, I like your dress."

I laughed out loud. "Yeah, it's a real crowd pleaser. I think I'll have to take it to the cleaners now."

"Just send me the bill."

"Don't think I won't."

"It was well worth the cost," he said, rising off the couch entirely now, bringing me with him. "Come, my wife. I think you need a shower, you still reek of shifter. And then we need to talk."

The shower took a while as he thoroughly washed away foreign scents and replaced them with his own. As showers go, it was definitely one of my favorites, though it still didn't top the first one we had together. Clean, dressed and even more relaxed, we walked back into the living room. He stood beside me while I reconstructed the couch (how did the back cushions get across the room?) so we could sit.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Victor is poised to become King of Louisiana."

Oh shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"How do we stop him?" I asked.

"We don't. We are going to help him." Eric was serious.

"Come again? Shouldn't we be helping Felipe de Castro kill Victor, if that's what he's planning?"

"No. Do you remember our conversation about the North American clans?"

I nodded, "We're in Amun?"

"Yes, good. And Nevada is in Narayana. The strain of ruling in two divisions is taking its toll on Felipe, both financially and in terms of manpower. Victor sees this and has been quietly petitioning the Amun board to allow him a coup against Felipe to claim sovereignty over Louisiana and Arkansas. Once that happens, any promises made by Felipe are void."

Promises, like my protection for saving his life. "All the more reason to help Felipe instead of Victor, right?"

"No. Victor will succeed." Eric's blue eyes glinted and there was malice behind them. I was beginning to feel nauseated from the waves of hostility flowing through our bond. Eric moved closer and reigned in his rage.

"I don't understand."

"I know. And I cannot explain everything to you now. But I will, and soon. This much at least you need to know. We are siding with Victor until his ascension."

"Okay." So not okay. "What do we need to do?"

"There is someone we need you need to read. He is the human companion of a member of the board for Amun." Eric stood.

"What, now?"

"The sooner the better."

I didn't move. My head was swimming, and not in the good way it had been a few minutes ago.

"Sookie, Dearest One, you need to be strong. I know you can do this." He took my hands and pulled me to standing.

"Okay." Still not okay. "I need to read this guy. Then what?" Eric hadn't let go of my hand yet, which was good since I felt pretty sure I would just fall back down on the couch if he did.

"Just read him and tell us what he's thinking. We need to earn Victor's trust, or at least the illusion of it. This will be a good start. At the very least, he will understand your value."

It wasn't too long ago that Victor had sent his minions to kill me and Pam, so I suppose I could see Eric's point, even if I didn't like it. I nodded, "Okay."

"I have to warn you, it won't be pleasant." I'm never happy when I see Victor, nothing new there.

"Why not?" I really shouldn't have asked.

"Victor has been torturing the man for days to get the information he seeks."

Not okay. So not okay. Hyperventilating here, not in a good way. "Eric! I won't be a part of this. I won't be part of torturing someone!" I stumbled backwards, away from him. Was he really asking me to do this?

"I know, sweetheart, I know. That's why you have to come. You can get the information Victor needs in a more – humane – way." He stepped towards me wanting to comfort me, but I backed further away.

"Will they let him go? After I read him? Will they let him live?" Again, shouldn't have asked. I already knew the answer.

"No. I doubt he would want that at this stage anyway. But I promise his death will come quickly after we have the information we need." The concession was for my benefit. I could tell Eric didn't care about the man's fate. Vampires. I thought of Eric as different, though I'd seen this side of him many times before. I remembered my first flash of his thoughts, the first vampire I'd ever heard with my mind, and I recoiled.

Seriously, not okay here. I sat back, not realizing I had walked past the couch. Eric caught me before I hit the floor. Despite that I wanted to hate him right now, along with every other vampire I'd ever met, I needed him. I needed him to hold me and comfort me. So I let him. Then I heard him again. I heard that he didn't want to ask me to do this, that he knew what it would cost me especially since the Fae War. But he knew it was the best way to keep me safe. Eric always used the best means to achieve his goals, and right now, that goal was my safety. And the best means was taking me to see a man being tortured. There was no choice.

"Come," he said, half carrying me out of the house. He was holding me close to him and kissing every part of my head he could reach in this position. He was doing his best to comfort me and calm me down.

Eric opened the passenger door to his red Corvette and helped me in. He fastened the seat belt around me and kissed my forehead. We drove in silence most of the way with Eric holding my hand. He knew what this was going to cost me. He knew, but he still asked me to do it.

We stopped outside of an old warehouse in Shreveport. "We aren't going to Fangtasia?" I asked.

"No. This is Victor's base in Area 5. Though I've known about it for some time, he has only recently told me of it." He leaned over to kiss my cheek. "I would not allow torture in my bar." Eric had strict rules about Fangtasia. But then I about his words. Where would he allow torture? Thankfully I was smart enough not to ask that one out loud.

I heard the screams as soon as we entered the building, but they weren't out loud. I felt a fresh wave of nausea roll over me and I bent over. Eric wrapped his arms around me and tried to force his strength into me through our bond.

"Eric, I don't think I can."

I felt his resolve falter momentarily. He kissed the top of my head and pulled me up to standing. "Sookie, my love, you must. You … we do not have a choice." He walked me further into the building and the man's screams were louder in my mind. I tried to close myself off to him, but his pain was too much to be shut out completely. We stopped outside of the room where they held him. I was trembling.

Victor emerged looking arrogant and aroused. "Ah, Sookie. Always a pleasure." He inclined his head towards me and flashed a fangy smile. He was loving this and turned on by it and I hated him for it.

I took some comfort when I realized the hate and rage boiling inside me wasn't just my own. "Victor," Eric said, his voice even.

"Eric. Shall we show your wife, inside?" He was loving my anguish at being a part of this. I could tell from his leer that he wanted nothing more than to do that to me, as well. He was evil, pure evil. More than ever I wanted him to die. I tried to focus on that thought, focus on seeing Victor, headless. Victor with a stake through his chest. Victor in the sunlight.

"Soon," Eric whispered to me. Then we both looked at each other, shocked. He had – had he just read _my _mind? "Victor," Eric faced him standing slightly in front of me, "she doesn't need to be in the room to read him. Ask him what questions you need, and she will hear the answers from here."

"Very well," he replied, clearly disappointed that he wouldn't get to glimpse my reaction when I saw the state of the man. Victor withdrew back into the room and the man screamed in fear, though again, only in my mind.

"Sookie, dear, just try to listen to his answers." I closed my eyes, trying to shut him out. The pain was too much, too close. "Look at me," Eric said, gently. "Lover, look at me." Eric pulled a chair up behind me and knelt on the concrete floor at my feet. "Look at me."

I opened my eyes and stared into his, blue and glistening. I gripped his arms as they rested on my legs and he gripped mine in return.

"Just keep looking at me. Good girl. You can do this. You must." He was almost pleading with me.

I opened my mind to the man and listened . . .

"You did so well. I'm so proud of you, my lover, my love." Eric was walking me back to the car, practically carrying me. I was still in shocked silence. I had given Victor the information he needed. I told him who on the board was stalling his plans and why.

Once I had pulled the names from the man's head, Eric said something in some foreign language and everything went silent. I knew what he meant before, about the man not wanting to live after this. I could read it straight from the man's thoughts. He wanted to die. And he did.

Tonight was what I feared I would be forced to do if Naill hadn't bribed the government to stop pursing me. Tonight was what I feared when I first had to work for Eric. I couldn't do it again. I knew that. I would not be able to go through this again.

We were driving home by the time everything that had just happened hit me. I was in complete hysterics and Eric pulled off the road onto the gravel. He leaded over to comfort me and I hit him. I beat against him with everything I had an he let me. Blood streaked down his face, but not from my ineffective blows. Then I felt my body just collapse in the seat. He came closer and held me as best he could in the cramped sports car.

"Please," I said in barely a whisper. "Please, just take me home."

He released me slowly and we drove back in silence. He could feel my despair and pain through the bond, and I could feel his. I knew he was suffering for me, but it gave me no comfort. I just wanted away from them all right now, even Eric. Maybe especially Eric.

I got out as soon as he stopped in front of my house. I staggered, shaken, towards the back door. He came around to walk beside me, but I said "No."

"Sookie, you should not be alone right now. You need me to stay with you tonight." I could feel through the bond that he needed to stay with me, but I knew I needed him gone.

"No. Please, Eric, just go. I can't stand to be near any of you right now. Please go." I staggered into the kitchen and closed the door behind me. I went straight to my bed without bothering to undress. After about an hour I had cried everything out that I could for one evening. As I slowly drifted to sleep, I knew he was still there, standing outside. I knew my words had hurt him, but I had too much hurt of my own to care.

By the time I awoke the next day, it was well into the afternoon. I had gone to bed pretty early, all things considered, but I suppose listening to the inner terrors of a man being tortured to death calls for a few extra hours of sleep. I shuttered. I wasn't sure what to do with myself in the few hours I had before my shift at Merlotte's. I took my time showering but didn't want to get dressed. My bath robe was in the hamper so I put on the brown one that had been Bill's and then Eric's. I thought of Eric and hurt.

When he stayed here then with no memory of who he was, I felt I really knew him. He wasn't a vampire, he was a man, lost and alone. He wasn't scheming, vindictive or evil. He was beautiful, fun and caring. But I knew the real Eric wasn't like that, not all the time. I'd known him long enough now to have seen all of his sides, or so I thought. Was he just as capable as Victor of something so barbarous? So evil?

I lay on the bed, crying again. Apparently I hadn't gotten it all out last night. I felt someone climbing onto the bed with me, but I didn't start. Claude put his arm around me and held me. I felt my pain and doubt subsiding as he held me, not saying a word. Claude, the most vain, abrasive, self-involved person I knew, just held me for a long while.

Bill once told me that being near fairy blood helped him, when he was recovering from his injuries during the Fae War. I'd seen it in his complexion that it was true. Now I realized that it was true for me, too. It wasn't just having someone close, it was having Claude close. Since he wasn't the most compassionate person and not my obvious first choice for someone to comfort me, I knew the calm I was feeling from his presence was because he was a fairy. Whatever the reason, I was glad for it. After several long minutes, I stopped crying.

"The ice maker is broken," Claude said and left.

I smiled after him. Huh, so I was going to be able to smile again after all. Good to know.

Merlotte's had the usual crowd for a Sunday evening. Not too rowdy or demanding. It was just the distraction I needed to pass the time. Sam could sense something was wrong, but had the sense not to ask about it. I caught a glimpse of his thoughts later into the evening, and he was hoping my melancholy mood was because I'd broken up with Eric. I hadn't, had I? No, I just needed some space.

Bill came in, alone, around 10pm. I stopped dead when I saw him. He continued over to one of my open tables. He sensed my anxiety when I came over, and I flinched when he reached to touch my arm.

"Sookie, what's the matter?"

"Um, nothing. Sorry. What can I get for you?"

"Sookie . . ." His voice was full of concern.

"I just had a rough night last night, that's all."

He reached out again and I stepped back out of his reach. He gave me a look that was equally puzzled and concerned.

"True Blood," he said.

I walked off to the bar to get his blood and my breath. This wasn't Bill's fault. Even the fact that he was a vampire wasn't his fault. This really wasn't even Eric's fault, though it still felt a little like it was. This was Victor's fault. Victor, who needed more than ever to die.

I went back to Bill's table with his True Blood and an apology.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Maybe. But not right now. Please don't take it personal, okay?"

"May I come see you this evening?"

"Sure." I thought about it, and realized I wanted to be able to talk about this with someone. I knew I wasn't ready to see Eric again yet, so Bill was the best choice. "Yes, Bill, that would be nice. I'm done in an hour."

When I arrived home, Bill was waiting on the porch. It was a nice evening, so I sat next to him on the porch swing.

"Something happened last night?" He asked, but it wasn't really a question.

"Yes."

We sat there for a while in silence. I had thought I wanted to talk about it, tell Bill what had happened. But just sitting next to him in silence was enough. When I began to feel better, I noticed his skin was pale again instead of a ghastly gray.

"You look good, Bill. I'm glad to see you're finally better. You are better, right?" Bill had suffered silver poisoning during the Fae War. He wasn't able to recover on his own until Judith Vardamon, his sister, in the vampire sense, came when I asked her. Her blood was able to heal his.

"Yes, thanks to you." He smiled.

"How's Judith?" I asked.

Bill told me how their reunion was going, and I tried hard to be happy for him. I knew there was no future for me and Bill anymore, I'd known that for a long time. Still, he was my first love in every sense, so I felt maybe it was natural for me to be jealous of anyone he was seeing. Even if I had summoned her here to save his life. But Bill deserved happiness and I didn't begrudge him that.

"Her companionship has also somewhat appeased my loneliness," he said turning to face me, "but I still long for the night when I share your bed again."

Really? I couldn't help but smile. "Bill, you know that's not gonna happen, right?"

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse, and I always will. Nothing can change that."

"It's nice to hear, Bill, and I do care about you. But I love Eric. I want you to be happy, I truly do, but it won't be with me. Not like that. Not for us."

After a while, he stood to leave. "Perhaps," he said, leaning down to kiss my cheek as he walked to the porch steps, "but I will not give up trying." He vanished into the night.

I went inside and poured myself the last glass of lemonade before bed. I rinsed out the jug so I could make sweet tea in the morning, deciding I'd wait at least a week before making a new batch of lemonade. I went to bed half expecting Eric to show up, but he stayed away and I realized I was glad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next morning I received a phone call from Remy Savoy, Hunter's dad.

"Hi Sookie. How are you?"

"To be honest, I've been better. But I've been worse, too," I said truthfully. "How's Hunter?"

"Good, we're both good," he said. Then he caught me up on Hunter's latest exploits which included Hunter telling a woman in the grocery store that Remy thought she had nice posture when she bent over to inspect a cantaloupe. I laughed. "It worked out though, because I ended up getting her number."

"Who knew Hunter was a matchmaker?" I said.

"Yeah, well, I haven't called her yet," he confessed. "It's hard, you know, with him." I knew.

"It'll get easier, Remy. I promise it will. For both of you." I tried to reassure him.

"Actually, it's been a bit easier since he spent some time with you. He's been better about not, well, not telling people what he hears." That was good, I was glad he'd listened to me, at least a little. "Listen, Sookie, that's kind of why I called. I have something I want to ask you," he said.

I was worried he wanted me to keep Hunter again. While I loved my cousin's son, I thought it might not be the best idea to have him over at the moment with all the vampire drama going on. Also, Hunter was a telepath, and I didn't want him in my thoughts until they were free of memories from last night. I started going over all the excuses I could think of that didn't involve vampires, werewolves or anything else that would ensure Remy would never allow me near Hunter again.

While all this was going on in my head, Remy continued, "Sookie, I want to ask you to be Hunter's godmother."

I experienced a rare moment of mental silence.

"Sookie?" Remy's voice sounded anxious. "Look, I know it's a lot to ask, but you spending time with him was a big help. I worry about what would happen to him, you know, if I – if something happened to me, and you are family. . ."

"Remy," I interrupted, "Can you give me a minute here, please? This is just so unexpected. I just need a second, please."

"Of course."

After a few deep breaths, I said, "Remy, I love Hunter, you know that. I know how hard it's going to be for him, and I want to be there for him as much as I can. But this is a lot of put on me out of the blue. I'm just not sure what to say."

"Then please think about it, Sookie. That's all I'm asking. My mom could take care of him if she had to, but it would be tough on both of them." Guilt trip much?

"I promise I'll think about it, okay? Can I let you know in a couple of days?"

"Sure, Sookie, that would be great. You take your time, and let me know what you decide."

After we'd hung up I realized that Remy was much more comfortable talking with me on the phone than in person. I still creeped him out a little, but he knew how helpful it was for Hunter to have someone around who understood his gift. But was I really ready to take care of Hunter if something, God forbid, happened to Remy? Would my life really be a safe place for him?

I figured the best place to have this inner monologue was out in a lawn chair soaking up rays, so that's where I took it. After I added a few shades of tan to my tummy, I went inside to get ready for the evening shift.

When I got to Merlotte's I saw Terry taking the trash out back to the dumpsters. I asked if I could hire him to come check on my ice-maker next chance he got, and he agreed to have a look at it in a couple of days.

Jason and Michelle came in that evening, but ended up in one of Holly's booths. Holly had never been Jason's biggest fan, but she'd warmed up to him recently. Since he was going to be Hoyt's best man at their wedding, I reckoned that was a good thing.

"Hey, sis." Jason tried to flag me down when I passed by with a pitcher. Michele was in the bathroom, I guessed.

"Hi, Jason. Gimme a sec, okay?" I could tell he wanted to talk with me about something, but I had a four top of rednecks anxious to end their sobriety.

By the time I got back over to him, Michele was back. "Hey guys," I said to them.

"Hi Sookie. Looks like your tan is back in full swing," Michele said.

I beamed at her. We chatted about nothing for a couple of minutes before I couldn't ignore my own tables any more. Jason obviously wanted to talk when Michele wasn't around. I was usually pretty good at keeping my guard up these days, but some of Michele's thoughts managed to slip through. Maybe it was because I was still thinking about Hunter or maybe I was just being a bit too nosy. Either way, I heard her wondering if Jason would ever want to get married again, after his disastrous relationship with Crystal.

She loved him, and, just as important in my book, she was good for him. So I was glad she was wanting him to keep her around. She was also very practical. She was wondering if it would look weird if he got engaged so soon after his estranged wife had been brutally murdered while she was four months pregnant. She seemed to decide that would be too much, even for this town, and resigned herself to waiting.

I wondered what had gotten Michele thinking this way in the first place when I noticed her staring longingly at Holly's engagement ring when she dropped off the check. Right. Weddings have a universal affect on the unmarried.

As Jason and Michele were making their way to the door, I heard Jason silently asking me to call him later. I could tell his thoughts headed down the same aisle as Michele's, and he wanted my advice. Well, that was unexpected. Jason usually just acted on whatever dumb ass idea flashed through his mind at the moment, and now I could tell this was something he was putting actual thought into. What's more, he wanted my advice. Maybe there really was hope for my brother after all.

"Night, you two. I'll call you soon, brother." I waved goodbye as they headed out.

The rest of the evening was just as uneventful. Soon everyone else had gone home, and it was just me and Sam left cleaning up.

"How's Tara?" Sam asked as I was refilling the shakers for tomorrow's lunch shift.

"I haven't seen her in a while, but last time I was over she was sure ready for those twins to come."

"Ever get you thinking? You know, about having one of your own?" Seems like that's all I've been doing today.

"Yeah, actually," I said. Then I told Sam about Remy asking me to be Hunter's godmother. "I don't know what to do, Sam. I mean, I love the kid, that's for sure. But I can't raise a kid with the life I've got. I want to spend time with him, but signing up to be his godmother, I just don't know if I'm up for that." It felt good to talk it out with Sam, even though we didn't really figure anything out.

I finished up my closing work, said goodnight to Sam and headed to my car. But someone was there, lurking just outside the security light. A vampire.

"Hello? Bill?" I called out hesitantly. I knew it wasn't Eric, I would have felt him. I started to panic.

"Sookie? You okay?" Sam was coming out then.

"Sam!" I ran over to him. "There's someone out there." But by the time I'd finished saying it, that someone had gone.

"I don't think so, cher. Maybe you're just a bit jumpy."

"Sam, I'm telling you, there was a vampire in the parking lot."

He stepped in front of me and sniffed. He followed a scent around my car and off to the edge of the parking lot. "I think you're right. But there's no one here now. Maybe someone was just coming by the bar and saw we were already closed." He didn't believe that for a second, but said it to keep me calm.

"You're probably right. Sorry to worry you, Sam." I walked over to my car. And Sam waited, watching me as I drove off. In my mirror I saw him sniffing the area again.

When I pulled into my drive way there was a vampire waiting.

"Hi, Pam," I said without much enthusiasm. I liked Pam, Eric's vampire child, and she was the nearest thing I had to a vampire buddy. But tonight she was waiting for me at my house, unexpectedly, and dressed in a black latex dress which meant she was working at Fangtasia, so this was a business call. How does that dress stay on without a middle, I wonder?

"Sookie," she said, "You need to have sex with Eric." Well, Pam is nothing if not blunt.

"My sex life really isn't any of your business, Pam." My Gran always said what happens in a woman's bedroom is private, and I suppose that included the living room, kitchen, bathroom and every other room in my house where Eric and I were concerned. And the porch.

"Eric's on edge and this is a dangerous time for all of us. He needs to be focused and sex will help him – what's the phrase? – keep his cool."

"Read that in Dear Abby, did ya?" Pam's favorite column.

"I offered myself but he says that he has sex with only you now. So I am here to bring you to Fangtasia." She was completely serious.

"Pam, it doesn't work like that. Eric and I are having some issues, and we need to deal with them ourselves in our own time. I can't just show up for a booty call because you think it will help Eric relax." I couldn't believe I was having this conversation. "Wait, did you just say you propositioned Eric?" I was too shocked to be mad, but I knew that's where I was headed. I felt my anger rising.

"Of course. We are fighting for survival, Sookie. My preferences lie elsewhere now, but I recall sex with Eric was always extremely enjoyable, so it would be the least of my sacrifices."

"Pam! You can't sleep with my boyfriend!" Now I was really mad.

"Apparently not, which is why I am here." She sighed, clearly annoyed at my lack of cooperation. "We should go soon. You two usually take a while and we have many things to get done before dawn."

I knew that Pam was just trying to look out for Eric, as usual, so I shouldn't be so furious. Then I realized that the fury wasn't all mine.

"Pam, you can go back to Fangtasia now," I said in a resigned tone.

"I will take you by force, if I must, but since that will probably upset Eric it would be best if you would just cooperate. You enjoy sex with Eric. I don't understand your reluctance."

"I don't need to go to Eric, Pam, he's on his way here. Given his current mood, I really think you should leave now."

"Fine." She turned to her car and opened the door. "But, Sookie," she turned back to me, "Fuck him or we are all fucked."

Pam got into the car and drove off. I heard the screech of brakes and tires skidding to a halt on my gravel a few seconds later, followed immediately by the unmistakable sound of a car window being shattered. This was followed a moment later by the sound of a car skidding off, and then Eric was standing two feet in front of me, fuming.

"I take it you didn't send her," I said to him.

"No." Yep, he was furious.

"That Pam. She's got real initiative."

"Pam is insolent and interfering." He seemed to be calming down now that he saw I wasn't angry with him about her visit. "But she is loyal," he conceded.

"So, you're here for a quickie, then back to work?" I teased.

There is nothing more satisfying than the look of surprise on the face of a 1000 year old Viking vampire. Okay, there was one thing more satisfying, and that was sex with said vampire, which, according to Pam, was my duty to have.

"Eric, I'm not mad at you. Not really. I know you're doing what you have to do. It's just a lot for me to take in and sometimes I just need a some time."

"I forget sometimes how different we are," he said.

"Me, too."

He took a hesitant step towards me, and I closed the rest of the distance, burying my face into his chest.

"I am sorry," he said, wrapping his arms securely around me.

"I know that."

"I love you."

"I know that, too." I pulled out of the embrace slowly to look up at him. "Pam tells me that if I don't have sex with you, we're all going to die."

He growled. I moved my arms around his neck and reach up to kiss him. He leaned down to press his lips to mine. Even though I could feel his desire, the kiss was gentle, and he pulled out of it too soon.

"You should not want to have sex with me just because Pam has made you feel that you have to," he said gently.

"What happened to, 'I don't care why you have sex with me as long as you do it'?" I retorted with his own words and pulled him back down to me. This time, he responded like Eric.

Without breaking the kiss, he carried me back into the house and into my bedroom. Then I did as Pam had asked and, as she predicted, thoroughly enjoyed it. He lay on his back with his arms around me, tracing out my shoulder blades with his fingers. I propped myself up on my elbow so I could look down at him.

"Did Pam really try to seduce you?" I asked.

He laughed. "She came into my office, removed her clothes and demanded that I fuck her. If you consider that a seduction, then yes."

"Wow. And you turned her down flat. That must have stung."

"Pam is very . . . resilient. I believe she is more upset with me for denting her fender and smashing her windshield." That explained the screeching tires and shattering glass from before.

"Are things that bad right now? Should I be worried?"

"The situation is delicate. However, Victor is pleased with my – our – assistance. I do not believe you will be in any danger. At least not until after the coronation."

"So it's done? He's king?" That was fast.

"No, but very soon. I've sent four vampires with Victor this evening, and I will join with them tomorrow night to eliminate any remaining vampires loyal to Felipe."

My heart felt like it was going to pound its way out of my chest. Eric responded with concern and arousal. Vampires love a rapid pulse.

"Then you better get dressed and drive me to Shreveport," I said.

"No, lover," he said, kissing my forehead and making motions to leave. "Stay and be safe." He kissed my cheek, then my lips, my breasts, my stomach, my lips . . . A happy hour later he was finally gathering his clothes to leave.

"Eric," I said, starting to get dressed as well, "I need to know you're safe. I'll stay at your house and sleep while you work. I think we'll both do better if we're together. Otherwise I'll be too anxious and that won't exactly help you concentrate." Our bond wasn't always a good thing.

"Pam will be so proud," he joked as we headed for my car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I had let Eric work through the evening uninterrupted, and eventually fell asleep from boredom around 3am. He woke me up with his tongue around 5am and we made the most of the short time before dawn. We fell asleep holding each other in his light tight bedroom.

When I awoke again it was just past noon. I stayed wrapped in my dead Viking's arms for a few minutes before extricating (Word of the Day) myself and making my way to the kitchen. Eric was usually good about keeping it well stocked for me, but since he lost his day man, Bobby, the provisions were a little lacking. I made due with some orange juice and a granola bar while the coffee was brewing.

Cleaned, caffeinated and dressed, I gathered my things to leave. I wasn't due in to work today, but Eric had told me that tonight he was going with Victor to ensure his stronghold and that it would be best for me to stay in my own house.

"A vampire doesn't need an invitation to come in here," he had told me. "If someone gets past us, I do not want you anywhere vulnerable." It sounded good to me, so I didn't argue.

Before I left, I gave Jason a quick call to invite myself over. He was all for it. Though he may want to be thoughtful about his decisions now, he still had the patience of a kid in a candy store with a crisp dollar bill.

Jason grilled burgers for us on his back deck while we talked.

"I want to do this right, you know," he said.

"Jason, I think that's great. But, honey, you just lost Crystal. I know you and Michele have been together for a while now, and I can tell you're both really happy, but you gotta think about how it looks." This is the South, after all.

"Yeah, you're right. But with Hoyt getting hitched I know Michele's gotta be thinking about it and wondering." He gave me a significant look, as if to say, "She has been, right?"

"Jason, Michele is a smart woman and she understands how things are. I'm sure she isn't expecting you to ask her to marry you right now." Not expecting, but hoping.

"I guess."

We ate our burgers and moved through lots of topics. I told Jason that Claude was still living with me. "Eric's gotta love that," he'd said. We talked a little about Dermot, too. I didn't bring up Hunter, because I still didn't want anyone else to know about his little talent, even Jason. Though I supposed if I said 'Yes' to Remy, I'd have to tell Jason eventually.

It started getting dark and I made motions to leave. I was surprised that Jason and I had spent an entire afternoon just talking. I couldn't remember the last time we'd done that, if ever. I thought Gran would've been real proud of us for today, and I told Jason that.

"I miss her a lot, Sook."

"I do, too. But we still got each other. We need to remember that." I gave him a long hug before I left.

I had an uneasy feeling as I drove back home. Just as I was shrugging it off as anxiety about Eric, I saw a car driving towards me with no lights on. I flashed my lights at the driver to let him know he'd forgotten. Almost in response, the car sped up and headed right towards me. I swerved at the last minute but not in time to avoid the collision. I had just enough time to think that I really should get a new car, preferably one with air bags, before the steering wheel came rushing at my head. Unfortunately, it didn't knock me out right away, so I was able to see the other car coming back for a second hit before the world started warping and fading to black . . .

I like lying in the grass sometimes. It's nicer on a sunny afternoon with a glass of lemonade in one hand and a good romance in the other. Lying in the grass at night is okay, but it was a bit cold, to be honest. Maybe I should have put down a blanket first. Also, I had a splitting headache. Also, why am I lying in the grass at night? I tried to sit straight up, but it was clear that wasn't going to happen. Instead, I rolled onto my side and pushed myself up into a seated position.

"I don't think you have a concussion, but you should probably stay still for a few more minutes," Claude said. He was lying on the grass next to me, his arms tucked casually behind his head.

"What? Claude, what are we doing out on my lawn at night?" It was starting to come back to me, slowly.

"We aren't. We're on the side of the road about a mile from your house. And I wouldn't be here at all if you had better reflexes." Was he annoyed with me for something?

"My car!" I turned too fast and felt a wave of dizzy roll over me. When my eyes finally refocused, I saw the wrecked heap that had formerly been my car, now so dented out of shape it might have been designed by Frank Geary (I'd watched 'American Architecture' on the Discovery Channel not long ago).

"Claude, what happened?" I asked.

"You crashed your car. I popped you out before you were too damaged. The other car sped off." He really should have tried to sound more concerned.

Then I realized what he was saying. Claudine had been my fairy godmother. She'd gotten me out of several tight spots that I wouldn't have otherwise survived. Now it seemed to me like Claude had taken over for her, albeit reluctantly. But unlike Claudine, Claude had no plans for ascension, so he wasn't doing this to win cosmic brownie points for saving my life. Well, he'd certainly earned himself huge points from me, for whatever that was worth.

"Thank you." I said.

Claude stood up, then helped me to my feet. He looked me over, making sure I wasn't too damaged, I suppose. "You'll have to walk home. I used most of my magic to get you out of the car." Then Claude was gone.

I stood there staring at the wreckage that was my car trying to piece together what had just happened. The driver's side was completely smashed in, so much so that I wondered if the driver's seat had ceased to exist, cause I couldn't figure how it was still there. Based on my powers of observation, admittedly not too keen at the moment, I was pretty sure somebody had tried to kill me, and I was definitely sure that Claude had saved my life. But I had no clue why either had happened.

It took me over half an hour to walk home in my dazed state. When I approached my house, I felt the silent buzzing of a vampire brain and went on the alert.

Bubba stepped out from behind my house holding something in his hand. He had a happy grin on his face.

"Evening, Miss Sookie!"

"Hey, Bubba. Eric send you?" I figured.

"Yes, ma'am. He told me to make sure you stayed inside tonight. How come you're walking out here alone?" he asked.

"I wrecked my car," I said, tilting my neck to loosen it up, "but I'm okay." As Bubba come closer I saw he was holding a tail and quickly looked away so I wouldn't see any more. Bubba had a thing for cats.

"You better be getting inside, Miss Sookie. Eric says you ain't suppose to be out of the house tonight."

"That's just fine by me, Bubba. Are you standing guard for me all night?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You help yourself to the TrueBlood in the refrigerator if you get hungry," I told him.

"I found two strays tonight!" Bubba said, happy as a kid at camp, holding up a bloodless cat for me to see.

"That's nice." I cringed. "Bubba, I'm going to take a bath and go to sleep. You just holler if you need me or anything, okay?"

"Okay, Miss Sookie." He sat down with his cat, humming a tune that reminded me an awful lot of Hound Dog.

Inside I headed straight for my bedroom. I got undressed and pulled the brown robe off the hook on the way into the bathroom. I got out the epsom salt and started filling the tub with steaming water. I walked back into the bedroom to get my brush and stopped dead. Victor Madden was standing in the middle of my bedroom.

"Miss Stackhouse," he said, inclining his head.

If I hadn't just been in a car accident where I'd used up my daily allotment of adrenaline, I'd have gone into full panic mode. As it was, I stood there, frozen. I had no idea how to respond. I was absolutely terrified. Victor had tried to have me killed twice, once by not letting Eric come to my aid and then later he'd sent his goons to kill me and Pam. This could not be good.

As sensation slowly started returning to me, I realized that Eric wasn't going to come rescue me right now. He must have felt my fear during the accident, but he hadn't come. I could feel his excitement faintly now, so I knew he was in battle. That must be why Victor was choosing this moment to. . . to do what exactly? I'd been still for too long already, I needed to say something.

"Victor," I returned the nod. I wanted nothing more than to withdraw his invitation and send him scurrying backwards out of my house. But according to Eric, we were suppose to be on Victor's side now, or at least pretending to be, so I knew I had to let this play out as best I could.

"It seems I may have underestimated you, Miss Stackhouse." He began walking slowly around my room, taking in its contents. "And your blood bond with Mr. Northman." He looked like a cat stalking a mouse, me being the mouse.

I wasn't sure how to respond, so I just kept quiet, the words 'I rescind your invitation_'_ ready on the tip of my tongue.

"He is a strong fighter and a powerful asset. It appears you, too, have your uses. Still, I find myself wondering whether I truly have your loyalty."

I had to respond now. "Eric and I are pledged," I reminded him. "If Eric is loyal to you, then I am as well." Keep it simple. Keep it truthful.

"Hmm." Victor seemed to have caught the loophole in my phrasing. This wasn't good. He had a menacing look as he continued stalking towards me. "What do you think, Sookie. Should I trust Eric? Or should I just eliminate him?" He was standing right in front of me now.

"I trust Eric completely," I said. And, God, how I wished he were here.

"Ah yes, and he trusts you. A blood bond." He circled around me. "Perhaps that is the best way to know for certain. The only way."

I didn't know where he was going with this, but I knew it was getting more and more dangerous for me. I thought again about kicking him out or calling for Bubba, but I knew that if I did either of those I might be sealing Eric's fate.

Victor had come back around to stand in front of me again. "Shall we, then?" he asked.

Then I realized what he was driving at. I wanted to scream, to run, to get away, but I couldn't. I was going to have to do this. Eric had saved me once before from taking Andre's blood in Rhodes, but he wasn't here to intervene now. I had no idea how this would affect my bond with Eric, but there was nothing I could do. If I refused, then Victor would either kill me or force me, and either way all pretenses of trust would be gone.

"Very well," I said. I offered my wrist to Victor. He took it in his cold hands and raised it to his mouth.

"To my reign," he toasted me and bit. I gasped at the pain but stopped when I could tell he was enjoying it. I tried to focus on breathing and not pull away from him. Then I could tell that Eric was aware. Somehow, he knew what was happening, maybe not everything, but he knew enough. I only hoped he wouldn't come. Or maybe I hoped he would.

Victor lifted his head, licking his lips. "You taste delicious, my dear. No wonder he is so fascinated with you." I seethed at the insult and put on my automatic smile. "And now," he said. He lifted his own wrist to his mouth and bit down. Then he held it in front of my lips.

I hesitated for a moment, and then pressed my lips against the wound and sucked Victor's blood into my body. I felt sick, but I kept going. Eventually I knew I couldn't do it any more and stopped, hoping he would be satisfied.

When I forced myself to look up at him, Victor's eyes were closed. He was clearly turned on by the exchange, just as Eric had been every time we'd swapped blood. Fucking vampires. I felt violated from the exchange with Victor, but I knew it could get worse, much worse. I stepped back from him.

"Now you will know that we are loyal," I said to him. "If you don't mind, Victor, I've had a rather difficult evening and I'm sure you have more pressing matters to attend to." I took another step back, into the bathroom.

"Of course. But then, when will I get another chance to see what other talents you possess that have so enthralled Mr. Northman." He advanced on me.

I wasn't going to let it go any further, I was about to withdraw his invitation when he was suddenly pressing up against me, his hand over my mouth. His eyes were bright with lust and malice. I screamed for Eric through our bond. Victor could smell my fear before, but now that I'd had his blood and he had mine, he could feel it as well. It was intoxicating to him.

"Miss Sookie, you ain't suppose to have visitors tonight." Bubba was standing in the doorway to the bedroom. His presence seemed to bring Victor back to his senses. He released me, and I gasped for air.

"It's all right, Bubba, Victor was just on his way out," I said, my voice far from even.

"Indeed." Victor turned and walked towards the door. It took more strength than I'd thought I had to remain standing. "I will see you at the coronation tomorrow night," Victor said as he walked out.

The second he was gone I collapsed into a puddle on the bathroom floor. Bubba walked over to where I sat against the counter.

"Miss Sookie, your bathroom is flooding," he said.

"I know, Bubba, thank you." I began to cry. "Thank you. Thank you."

He turned off the water to the tub while I lay in the puddle crying.

Eventually I managed to gather myself up and pull the stopper out of the tub. Bubba had returned to watch duty outside. I was shaking as I gathered towels to dry the bathroom floor. My emotions were so strong that I could barely feel Eric, but I was aware of him. And I knew he was aware of what had just happened.

I added my wet robe to the pile of towels on the bathroom floor and lay down in the middle of my bed. Now Victor would know what I was feeling and when I was lying. He might even be able to tell Eric's mood. This was very bad for us. Had I let this happen? Was it my fault? I could have rescinded Victor's invitation. Should I have? I felt helpless and ashamed.

I don't remember falling asleep, but the next thing I knew I was under the covers and Eric was holding me. He knew when I had woken up, but didn't say anything. He just stroked my hair and pressed my head into his chest.

"I'm sorry," I said to him.

"No," he said. His voice was even but he was furious.

"I never took back his invitation. I should have, but I forgot, and then I didn't know . . ."

"No, shhh. This is not your fault. You did what you had to do." He pulled me closer. "I will make this right."

We were silent again for a long time.

"I have to go," he said eventually.

I just nodded and loosened my grip on him, not quite willing to let go all the way.

"Tomorrow, a car will come to take you to New Orleans. I will meet you there at sunset," he slid his hands from around me, brushing them across my cheeks as he got out of bed.

"What? No, Eric. I just want to stay here. I don't want to be involved in this anymore. I'm not going to New Orleans."

He flinched at the desperate plea in my voice. "The King has summoned you, and we must go. Everything will be fine." He leaned back in to kiss me. "It will all be over soon, I promise."

"So he is King?" I couldn't say his name.

"Yes and no. He has declared himself King of Louisiana, but he has yet to be crowned. The coronation is tomorrow night, which is why we must go." He sat on the edge of the bed, close to me, and brushed away my dried tears. "You will not be alone. You will be guarded the entire time. You will be safe."

I pulled the covers back up around me, ready to let myself drift off again.

"Bill and Judith are outside now. They will stay until just before dawn. Alcide is sending two Weres then, and they will stand guard until your escort arrives. You will be safe." He said it like he was willing it to be true, but I knew I would be fine. Nothing else would happen to me today.

I slept late, of course, but not as late as I'd wished. The moment I was awake my thoughts took me back to last night. I kept reliving the moment, wondering how I should have done it differently. Could I rescind an invitation when the vampire wasn't even present? I should have asked that before now. Just in case, I shouted, "Victor Madden, you piece of shit, I rescind your invitation!" Oddly, I felt a little better, though I had no idea if it had worked.

Just outside my bedroom door my bags were packed. Eric must have taken care of it in the night. I put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and went into the kitchen. There was a note scrawled on a post-it on the refrigerator.

_My wife,_

_Mr. Cataliades will be here at 1pm. Your bags are already packed. Don't worry, you are safe._

_I love you._

_Eric_

I looked at the clock on the microwave, 10:38am. I put on a pot of coffee and popped a couple pieces of bread in the toaster. After I had my first cup of coffee and decided my stomach couldn't even handle toast, I called Sam to tell him I needed a couple of days off. He was worried, but didn't press me to give him details. He seemed already to know about as much as I did.

"Be careful, cher," he said before we hung up.

I figured I had just enough time to get ready before Mr. Cataliades was due. I took what was left in the pot to the sink and was about to pour it out when my manners kicked in. Gran would have strung me up by my toenails if she knew I hadn't offered coffee to the two Weres sitting out on the porch. They had registered in the back of my mind just after I got up, but I was in such a state I didn't think about them again until just now. I poured the coffee into two mugs and put them on a tray with my sugar bowl and what was left of the Half'n'Half.

"Y'all want some coffee?" I asked, coming out the front door to the porch. I recognized Jannalynn right away, but didn't know the man next to her.

"Thanks, Sookie," said Jannalynn reaching for a mug after I set the tray on the table. The other Were just grunted.

I wasn't sure what else to say, and I didn't feel in much of a chatty mood anyway, so I turned back inside. Gran sure wouldn't have approved of my lack of hospitality. Then I heard the other Were, _She's cute enough, that's for sure, but I still don't know why we got called in to be guard dogs for some fangbanger._ Suddenly I didn't mind so much that their coffee was a bit on the cold side.

I was showered and dressed in shorts and a t-shirt when the limo pulled up. I knew I was grossly underdressed for the occasion, but I just didn't care. Also, I figured I'd want to freshen up after the drive, so why not be comfortable for the trip?

Mr. Cataliades came up to the door to greet me. "Ms. Stackhouse," he inclined his head, "It is always a pleasure."

"Thank you, Mr. Cataliades. It's nice to see you again, too." I couldn't help but smile at him. "May I offer you anything?" I asked as I stepped back to allow him into the house.

"No, thank you. We really haven't much time." I had brought my bags to the door, and he picked them up and carried them out to the limo. I locked up the house with the intention of saying goodbye to the Weres, but they had already gone.

"What time is the coronation?" I asked to break the uneasy silence of the drive.

"I expect the crowning to take place around two," he said. "Mr. Northman requested that you be present by sundown as part of the, ah, preparations." He didn't seem inclined to elaborate further.

When we were just past Baton Rogue, it was Mr. Cataliades's turn to break the silence. "Ms. Stackhouse, there are some details that we need to discuss tomorrow. Perhaps you would kind enough to meet with me at 3pm? I will send a car for you, of course."

"Um, sure." That was weird, but again, he didn't want to expound, so we finished the last stretch on I-10 into New Orleans in silence.

When we pulled up to the late Queen's estate (what is the correct term for a deceased vampire, anyway?), I was suddenly thinking my choice of attire had been a mistake.

"Aren't we going by a hotel first?" I asked anxiously.

"No, my dear. You have a room waiting for you inside that I'm sure will be to your liking. You may get ready for the evening here." Possibly in response to the look of panic on my face, he added, "Diantha will be just outside your room should you require anything."

Okay, well at least I had a guard. Still, I wasn't happy about bunking in the same building as Victor. A porter came down to help me from the limo and carry my bags to the room. It was almost sunset, so I had just enough time to get dressed, though I wasn't entirely sure what to wear. I hoped Eric had known and had packed appropriately. Inside the wardrobe I found a garment bag already hanging, possibly for a roommate given the size of the suite I was in.

As I was pulling out my toiletries to claim space in the bathroom, there was a knock at the door. Without waiting for an answer, Pam came in and walked up to me.

"Sookie," she said with a smile, "please don't take this the wrong way." Then her fist collided with my head and I was out cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"How was I suppose to know how hard I needed to hit her? You said 'Make sure she is unconscious'. She is unconscious."

"You seem to think my good mood will keep me from removing your head, Pam. Why would you be so foolish as to think that?"

"Forgive me, Master."

The voices around me were accompanied by the sounds of people coming and going at a furious pace. Not people, vampires. "Your Majesty, everyone is in place for the coronation."

"Then it will begin when I arrive."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Out."

As I tried to open my eyes, I realized I was dreaming. Actually, I had this dream quite often, which was good since it was one of my favorites. Eric was dressed in his finest Viking garb of leathers and skins, just home from battle with a fire behind his eyes, ready for his next conquest. Which would be me, of course. He usually wore a helmet in this dream. "Where are your horns?" I asked.

"Okay, perhaps I did overdo it." That's odd. Pam wasn't usually in this dream.

My other senses started returning, though some I could have done without. Like the sense that my head was going to explode. "Pam? What the hell?" I rubbed my head and tried to sit up and felt the Viking's arms helping me.

"Eric made me do it."

"Pam." Eric cowed her with that one word. "My lover, a lot has happened over the past few hours. Do you need more blood?"

"No, I need Pam to tell me why she decided to greet me with a right hook and I need you to tell me why you're dressed up for Halloween in May." I was annoyed and cranky and . . . overwhelmingly, ridiculously, Christmas-to-a-five-year-old happy. I was guessing that last bit wasn't coming from me.

"Eric sent me to keep you unconscious while he, ah, overthrew Victor. Now it's time for the coronation, so we need to get you up and out there. I've already dressed you, which I would be happy to do for you again sometime." Pam glanced me up and down and licked her lips. If Eric ever fired her, Pam would have a highly successful career writing for Cliff's Notes. Also, she could give an eye-fuck with the best of them.

Then my mind seized on the important point. "Victor is dead? What happened? Why did you want me unconscious?"

"You have seen enough blood and war to last you a hundred years, my lover, and I could not allow you to see any more. I wanted you out of this."

"So you had Pam attack me? She could have come over to give me a pedicure, you know. That would have kept me equally distracted and probably in a better mood."

Pam snorted, letting me know that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Eric tilted his head, giving me a sarcastic look.

"Fair enough, but I would have stayed if you had asked." Then it hit me almost as hard as Pam had. "You didn't want Victor to know."

Eric's rage flared through the bond at the mention of Victor's name. "That, too. This was the best way."

Accepting that for the moment, there were still some loose ends. "If Victor is dead, then who is getting crowned? Is Felipe here?"

"Eric is King." Pam was almost as ecstatic as Eric. Almost.

"Get the fuck out!"

"Fine, but you two don't have time for private celebrations now. The coronation is set to begin in 15 minutes." I hadn't meant it literally, but Pam turned and left us alone.

"I had hoped she would have used a gentler method, my lover, but Pam was running behind schedule. Her improvisation leaves something to be desired." Eric was ecstatic and looking every bit the 1000 year old Viking that he was. "How are you feeling? Can you stand up?"

"Better. Fine. Yes. Whatever." There were far more important issues to discuss than my health and posture. I just needed a minute to figure out what they were. Oh yeah. "Victor is dead? You're the King?"

"In about 15 minutes, yes. Are you able to come with me?"

"Victor Madden is dead? You are the King of Louisiana?"

"After the ceremony is over. Are you well enough to come?"

"And Arkansas?"

"No. Just Louisiana. Will you come?"

As soon as I get past this one little point of, "Eric! You're the King of Louisiana?"

"Only once I'm able to attend the coronation, to which I would be honored if you would accompany me as my wife." He wasn't letting go of his little hang up either.

I tried to swing my legs to the floor but they were tangled in the sheets. Nope, in my stunningly gorgeous sapphire blue silk gown. Huh? Oh, right, Pam dressed me and probably copped a feel while she was at it. I seriously owed her for tonight, possibly in more ways than one.

Eric helped me stand up, and as he rose I got the full impact of his attire. Yep, he was a Viking King all right.

"Wait. Let me get this straight," I began.

He cut me off, "Yes, I overthrew Victor. Yes, I have been plotting it for a while without telling you the details because I feared for your safety if you knew too much. Yes, I asked Pam to keep you unconscious until it was finished. Yes I am going to become King of Louisiana in 10 minutes. Now will you please just come?" He wanted to sound agitated with me, but I could feel what he was feeling and knew better.

We walked hand in hand down the hallway, until I pulled him to a stop. He sighed. "Hey, does that mean I'm the Queen?" I asked, not able to help myself.

"No, but being the wife of the King has many advantages. All of which I will elaborate on after the ceremony."

We continued until we were standing before the grand doors to Sophie-Anne's throne room. As if they had sensors, the doors opened before us. I recognized many of the faces as we processed to the throne. Eric led me to stand beside him as he stood in front of the ornate seat and looked back over the other vampires, all his subjects now, I supposed.

Pam came behind us then, carrying a thick gold (of course) crown. She levitated to place it on top of Eric's head. "I am King." Eric bellowed and it echoed through the hall. All of the vampires sank to one knee, and I wasn't sure what to do (American, human, King's honey, lots of reasons to be confused here). I started to kneel but Eric put his hand under my elbow to stop me, so I remained standing.

After a dramatic moment looking out over his subjects, Eric sat. The vampires all rose and then formed a line to greet or congratulate Eric. All in all, the ceremony was a bit of a let down. Somehow I thought it was have more pomp and circumstance, with people coming to kiss Eric's rings or feet or something. Instead, it was a crown, a proclamation, people coming up to nod and say "Your Majesty" and walk off. And, of course, there was a kick ass party.

The scene should have been a happy one, but I was feeling slightly uneasy as things got underway. That wasn't too surprising considering I had been knocked out by my best vampire buddy and then, without much warning, thrust into the spotlight to stand beside a sitting Eric while almost every vamp I knew and a ton I didn't came up to him, some ignoring me and some I wished had. Also I was reliving eerie memories of the last party I attended in this hall that resulted in heads flying and the assassination of the former-former-former monarch of Arkansas. Honestly, I could barely keep track of that poor state.

I was grateful when Pam pulled me away so I could be a little less conspicuous. I was even more grateful when the Viking King came and whisked me onto the dance floor, all of my uneasiness left behind in a blur. I was on such a high that I hardly noticed we were several feet above the dance floor. "Well, Your Highness, what do we do now?" I asked him as he let us descend slowly.

Eric kissed me then with such force and passion that I thought he was going to take me right there on the dance floor for all to see. The kiss was so great, I might have let him. Instead he pulled back, fire still in his eyes, and said, "I have some matters to attend to right now, my wife, but I will have you alone soon." He released me and I thought I might just fall over, but someone else took my hand.

"Sookie, you look radiant," Bill said. "I trust you're pleased with the turn of events?" He had an odd expression on his face that I couldn't quite place.

"You would rather we be celebrating Victor's rise?" I asked.

"No. I'm very pleased you are safe, no matter the cost." He kissed my hand and walked off.

As I was still trying to figure out the subtext of that exchange, Rasul, one of Sophie-Anne's guards, was approaching.

"Rasul!" I greeted the vampire enthusiastically.

"You look as lovely as ever, Sookie." Rasul smiled at me and leaned in close to me, "and smell even better." Fairy blood.

"It's so good to see you again. I thought you were, uh, somewhere else." I had almost said, _in Michigan_, where Eric told me that Victor had sent Rasul to act as a spy for Felipe. Luckily, I remembered Eric's warning that Rasul would meet his second death if word of that got out and decided better not to mention that Eric had even told me.

Rasul smiled. "Yes, and Victor kindly let the Queen of Michigan know of my assignment."

I gasped. "Then I'm even more glad to see you again, all in one piece."

"Yes. Our new king was kind enough to barter for my release. It appears I owe him again, though with you by his side, he already had my allegiance." Rasul, ever the flatterer, kissed my hand and I turned crimson under my tan.

"Careful, Sookie. Tempt me any further and I may end up next to Victor." Rasul was teasing me for the blush, but his words hit on something. Eric never did tell me exactly what happened to Victor.

"Rasul, is Victor still alive?" I stared at him, hoping to see the answer in his face. It was a futile attempt with Vampires, but I wasn't sure if he would tell me the truth.

"Has the King not shown you? I would think you would be delighted. I hear you were no fan of Victor's." Rasul definitely had knowledge I wanted.

"Is he here?"

"Here and there," he smirked. My expression brought his gloating down a notch. "I'm sorry, Sookie, I thought you knew."

"I don't, but you're going to tell me, right? What happened?"

"I only know my part of it. When the Queen of Michigan was given information about my position in her court, she imprisoned me intent on getting Felipe's secrets. It took her two days to realize I had none. I thought she might let me go then. She was reasonable and played the game well, but then one of her human companions, Joshua, went missing.

"She chained me with silver and tried to torture his location out of me. She knew I couldn't possibly know where he was, since he was taken after I was imprisoned, but she was insane with rage. I don't know how long that went on." He paused, and I wasn't sure if he would keep going.

"One night, a guard came down and instead of burning me, he released me. He told me that Victor had betrayed the Queen as well as me. Victor had told Walter, another of the Queen's court, that I was a spy in exchange for helping Victor abduct Joshua. Walter thought his information would win him favor with the Queen. He had no idea that Joshua was her favorite."

So that was his name. Joshua. I hadn't known. I think even he had forgotten by the time I heard him.

Rasul continued, "The guard told me that Eric contacted her and told her of Joshua's fate. Eric told her that Joshua had died painfully at Victor's hands, and that he, Eric, had shortened his suffering as much as he could. Eric promised to revisit Joshua's pain on Victor in exchange for my release. The Queen agreed. When I returned, Eric fulfilled his agreement with her." He finished, but he didn't look finished.

"Rasul, that's awful. I'm sorry you went through that, but I need to know where Victor is."

Rasul's expression was blank, but I was sure he was debating whether or not to tell me. I knew he wanted Victor to suffer for his betrayal, and I knew he was loyal to Eric and didn't want to tell me something Eric had kept secret. But I also knew Rasul had a soft spot for me and I wasn't afraid to use it.

"Please. I have to know. Is he here?" I begged.

"He's in the basement. If you take the left wing stairs, he is in the second room on the left. But, Sookie, you do not want to see him. Let him suffer the fate he deserves. Eric will not allow him to live, so you have nothing more to fear from him."

"Thank you, Rasul," I said. "I'm glad Eric was able to get you back."

"As am I."

I wasn't sure what to do with the information Rasul had given me. Pam was pulling me around to meet random vamps, and I didn't have the time to think about it just then. Before long, Eric returned from his kingly duties heading straight towards me in all of his Viking splendor. He wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me to him, and used the other to turn my face up to his. This kiss was every bit what the last one was, only now we were going to finish it. There was nothing left in my head except thoughts of the Viking King's next conquest.

"Hey, you owe me an explanation," I said, pulling back from him slightly as he closed the door to our suite behind us.

"An explanation for what, my lover?" He leaned into me, arms around my waist, his lips searching for mine.

I leaned back too and thought if I went much further my head would hit the floor. "You promised to tell me the advantages of being the wife of the King. If I don't get to be the Queen, then what do I get?" I arched an eyebrow and took a step back from him.

He advanced on me, re-gripping my waist and pulling me in so that he could kiss the spot between my neck and shoulder. He answered, "You get to have someone buy you beautiful gowns," as he slid his hands all over said gown, taking extra time around my breasts. Pam had neglected to give me a bra.

"Mmmm. What else?" I asked as he bent further to suck my nipples through the dress.

"You have someone to dress you in beautiful gowns as you rest." It wasn't so much resting as recovering from being knocked unconscious, but I let it slide as his hands slid behind me and he lifted me onto the bed.

"What else?" I grabbed the leather buckle across his chest and pulled him on top of me, mashing my lips to his before he could answer.

"You have someone to undress you and worship the beautiful body that's been hidden under this gown for far too long," he said once our mouths parted. Starting at my ankles, he slid the silk slowly up my body, kissing every inch that he uncovered along the way. He lifted the gown over my head and arms, and I reached out to grab his strappy leather whatever–you–call–this–hot–Viking–vest–thing and pulled him to me.

I was burning for him in every spot his lips had touched and even more in the few places he'd missed, but tonight, he would not be rushed. He pulled my panties down and unstrapped my shoes. I lay on the bed in front of him completely naked and he just stared, taking all of me in. His eyes were blue fire as he bent back down to tease my body with his hands and mouth. My back arched and my head tilted backwards as I let out a low moan. He reached up for my neck to bring my head back up.

"Watch me, lover."

He kissed me again, then sat back and began removing his leather and skins. He was a magnificent sight kneeling over me. Starting again from my ankle, his hand and lips worked their way up my body until his mouth found mine. Then I reach down to guide him home. It was nearly dawn by the time we had finished.

I was convinced. It was good to be the wife of the king.

I felt closer to him than I had in a long time. I knew part of it was because we'd renewed our blood bond tonight, but I also felt I'd been holding back from him. Tonight, I let go.

"Eric, I love you." I hadn't told him that since the night with Joshua. In response, he kissed my head which was cradled in his shoulder.

"Will you tell me what happened?" I asked.

"Yes, but not tonight. You are safe. We are safe. Tonight I just want to enjoy this with you." I hadn't realized that he was feeling the same longing for peace that I was. I turned my head up to kiss him.

Just after the sun rose, I slipped out of bed. I put on the robe and slippers I found in the bathroom and crept out of the room. Outside the door was a small package addressed to me. I followed Rasul's instructions from earlier and made my way to the room where he hold me Victor would be.

As soon as I walked in, I turned away and vomited violently. Victor was hanging in the middle of the windowless room from silver chains and burning into his head was a silver crown, a mockery of the one Eric wore earlier. I know of several ways to kill a vampire: stake through the heart, sunlight, fire, decapitation, and possibly silver poisoning. It would appear that cutting off the lower half does not do the job. I now knew why there was no guard, and I wished to God that I didn't. Several minutes passed before I was able to look at him again.

When I did, he looked back at me. His eyes were pinned open so that he could not even avoid his pain during the day. As I approached him, I slipped a little and made the mistake of looking down. I kicked Victor's tongue aside, unspeakably grateful that I had thought to wear slippers. Of course, that was why I had only heard Joshua in my mind. It was also why they needed me to get the information from him. Another wave of nausea took me.

When I was close, I forced myself to look at Victor, at what Eric had done to him. Victor deserved this fate more than anyone else, and I had every reason to wish it on him. But no one actually deserved this, not even Victor. I pulled the stake Rasul had left for me from the belt of my robe and drove it into Victor's chest.

Victor was dead. Eric was King.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I couldn't sleep for more than a few hours in the morning. Too much had happened and my mind couldn't not think about it. The racing between thoughts was more than I could sleep through, so eventually I just got up.

I searched the room for a coffee machine, but I knew it was a futile effort. The shower was great, though. I looked through the bags I had brought with me, the ones Eric had packed, and found a yellow sundress. It didn't fit my mood, but it fit me and was comfortable enough. While I was at it, I took a peek inside the garment bag. There was another dress inside, red and strapless. A note was pushed over the hanger: _My wife, I look forward to helping you out of this. E._

I smiled a little at the dress, and then at the dead man in bed. Then my mind flashed back to Victor and I made a quick dash to the bathroom. It only took about 30 minutes of twiddling my thumbs for me to realize what I wanted to do. I searched around for my cell until I figured I must have left it in Bon Temps. I used the phone on the desk instead.

"Hey, Amelia. It's Sookie."

"Sookie! How are you? How's life with Claude?" Amelia was happy to talk. I was relieved since had left under strained circumstances.

"Claude is entertaining." I said. "Hey, you busy? I was hoping you'd have some time to talk."

"Sure, what's up?" She responded to my tone with interest.

"Not on the phone, though," I said.

"Oh. Well, I've kind of got a lot going on at the moment, Sook. My punishment is almost over and I don't really think they'd let me take a week off to come see you. How urgent is it? Can we plan maybe for June? It'd be great to see you." Right, Amelia had no idea I was here.

"Actually, it's pretty urgent. And I'm in New Orleans." I said.

"Oh! What are you doing here? Wait, tell me when you get here." Then she added, "You want to come over?"

"I'd love to, Amelia, but I don't have a car." Shit! I completely forgot about my car. I left it totaled on the side of the road. Well, nothing to do about that right now. "Do you mind coming to me?"

"Sure. Where are you?"

"Um. I'm at Sophie-Anne's estate." Eric's now, I supposed.

There was silence on the phone. "How much trouble are you in?" she finally asked.

"Believe it or not, none at the moment. But a lot has happened."

After another long pause, not the norm with Amelia, she said, "I'm on my way. See you in 30," and we hung up.

I left the room to wander the halls. There was an eerie silence. I was surrounded by vampires, all dead for the day, but I didn't see another person in the building. Eventually I headed for the front doors. Outside were four guards. The two at the door nodded to me but maintained their positions. Amelia pulled up soon and came up the stairs towards me, but the guards stopped her.

"It's okay," I said, "she's with me."

"Humans are not allowed in during the day," said the guard holding on to Amelia's arm.

"I'm here," I said, presenting the obvious counterargument.

"You are the King's wife. You may come and go as you wish." One more perk.

Amelia's jaw dropped, her eyes bulged and she generally looked like someone had just dropped her on Mars without a survival kit.

"Fine, we'll go out," I said, not wanting to have this conversation with her in front of the guards. I took Amelia's arm and led her down the stairs to her car.

"You okay to drive?" I asked. "Amelia? Honey, say something."

"I think you better drive," she said.

I didn't know any place else and Amelia's brain hadn't clicked yet, so we just went back to Amelia's building. I headed straight for the coffee and started a fresh pot.

Amelia's brain had recovered from the shock and was going so fast I could barely block it out, much less follow it. Finally she started her interrogation.

"You married the King?"

"No. Well, yes, but before he was the King. Let me catch you up, okay?" I launched into the story telling her as much as I could remember and doing my best to block out her mental interruptions. By the time I'd finished we'd gone through the first pot of coffee, so I got up to start another.

"So you staked him?"

"Yeah. It was pretty gross all around. I still feel a bit queasy thinking about it. But I knew I had to do it."

"I suppose. What do you think Eric's gonna say when he finds out?"

"I have no idea." I had an idea, actually, but it didn't involve him being happy with me, so I didn't want to start speculating. "But what am I going to say to him? It was so awful, Amelia. I know Victor was pure evil, but . . . it was just so awful."

"He's a vampire, Sookie. That's sort of what they do, you know." She was afraid for me.

I wanted to argue that Eric was different, that he was better than the rest, but I couldn't muster the words right then. "I should have gone down there as soon as Rasul told me, but I got swept up in Eric's emotions. I knew it was happening, but I guess I wanted to get swept up. As soon as it was morning and it was just me, I went to find Victor. It's like Eric is controlling me without either of us really being aware of it."

"The blood bond, again?" Amelia was thinking about her talks with Octavia about it, and so far the only thing they had come up with was to kill the vampire of the bonded. I winced at the thought.

"You still love him?" she asked.

I thought about it. I thought about what Eric had done. I knew that should have factored into my answer, but it didn't. "Yes," I said, somewhat defeated.

"Well, we'll just have to see what we can do about that bond. Then at least you'll be able to think clearly."

It was good to have a chance to talk everything out with Amelia. It also made me realize how much I'd missed her. So much had happened since she left, that it hadn't had time to sink in.

Amelia drove me back to the estate around 2pm. We stopped off for a late lunch on the way, so I almost missed the car Mr. Cataliades had promised to send for me. Today seemed to be my day to forget things.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Stackhouse. I hope you're doing well." Mr. Cataliades took my hand by way of a greeting and led me into his office. "As the wife of the King, there are some legal formalities we must go over, if you're willing."

I was confused. "But you asked me yesterday if I would come over today?"

"Ms. Stackhouse, I am His Majesty's legal representative." He was puzzled by my puzzlement.

"So you knew. You knew what Eric was planning?" It seemed everyone had been in the know. Everyone except me. And Victor.

"The overtaking of a kingdom is a serious matter that requires much negotiation," he explained.

"But Victor was the one who wanted to take over, not Eric."

"Yes, but Mr. Madden allowed me to handle his legal matters. Knowing His Majesty's intent, I ensured that all documents specified only that Louisiana could be taken, and not necessarily by whom. Once Louisiana was annexed, anyone of position could claim the throne. I impressed upon His Majesty the importance of eliminating Mr. Madden before he had the opportunity to make a claim. This left the throne unchallenged."

"So anyone could have become King last night?" I asked. "Or Queen," I added, embarrassed that it was an afterthought.

"Definitely not. To become a ruling monarch, the vampire in question must have significant political status and cannot be otherwise ruled. He, or she, may not owe fealty to another, be that a monarch or a maker. An exception is made only in rare circumstances and requires the unanimous decision of the governing board for the region."

If Ocella hadn't died, then Eric would not have been able to become King. Victor would have been unchallenged. I needed a minute to grapple with my new understanding of vampire politics. Mr. Cataliades gave me that minute by stepping out to take a call.

I spent the next hour and a half signing forms, barely half of which I understood. But I trusted Mr. Cataliades and he explained everything to me as best he could. He arranged a car to return me to the estate just before sunset.

My head was swimming more than ever. I went back to our suite and crawled into bed, facing Eric. I could tell he was still asleep because I was alone in myself. I stared at him as he lay there, wondering about us. What other secrets was he keeping from me, and did I really want to know them? How were things going to be now that he was the King? I had let his happiness and excitement consume me yesterday, but with him in a slumber my own anxiety was at the forefront. Then I wasn't alone anymore.

He smiled but his eyes remained closed. "I think of this every evening when I wake." He voice was barely above a whisper.

"What's that?" I asked, keeping my voice as soft as his.

"You, beside me." He opened his eyes. "This is perfect. This is what I want. To wake beside you every evening." He reached out and pulled me to him. I knew we had important matters to discuss, but I couldn't possibly ruin this moment.

He kissed me gently, over and over. I put my hand on his shoulder and pushed him onto his back. A swung one leg over him and let my dress fall over us. I leaned down to kiss him and I slowly began to move back and forth. He was up for action before I'd even touched him, probably before he'd opened his eyes, but we took our time again. Once he was inside me, he placed his hands on my hips to guide my pace. "Perfect, this is perfect," he said as I rode. As always happened with our bond, we came at the same moment. Feeling each other's release magnified the experience. We lay there, enjoying my aftershocks for a few minutes. "This is perfect," he said again. I could feel through our bond that he meant it.

We rose to shower without talking much, just enjoying the quiet and each other. There was only one bathrobe now (I had thrown out the other one along with the slippers), so I wrapped myself in a towel as I walked back into the sitting room.

"What's on the agenda for today?" I asked. I knew we had to talk about Victor, but I wasn't ready yet.

"More ceremonies, I'm afraid, but we will head back tomorrow." He kissed my forehead as he walked past. He hadn't bothered with a robe or a towel, so naturally my eyes followed his every movement.

"You don't have to stay?" I was relieved before he'd even answered.

"No. I am still the Sheriff of Area Five. I have no interest in remaining in this town longer than necessary. Did you want to stay?" He looked back at me, and I quickly looked away. I was embarrassed when I stared at him like that, like a chocolate waterfall on the Weight Watcher's island. Of course, he was aroused by it.

I went into the bedroom to put on the red gown. As I opened the door to the wardrobe, Eric pulled me backwards into him. As he pressed into my back, I could tell his mood even without the bond. "Do we have time for this?" I asked hopefully.

"The thing about being the King," he said, turning me around to face him, "is that nothing happens until I show up." Things certainly did happen for us.

We hopped back in the shower for a quick rinse and then got dressed. We were about to head out when the phone rang. Eric picked it up, listened for a minute, then hung up. I'd noticed vampires weren't big talkers when it came to phone conversations, but this was impressive even by those standards.

"You need to call your brother," Eric said.

Panic set in instantly. "Jason? What's wrong? What happened?"

"He found the wreckage of your car near your house and has been trying to contact you. Apparently he's enlisted the help of the local authorities."

"Oh. That's a relief. That nothing's wrong, I mean. I left my cell at home, so I guess he panicked when I didn't pick up or call him back." I was relieved, but Eric was annoyed, bordering on angry.

"Sookie, is there something you're not telling me?"

Several things, actually, but this one was an innocent mental lapse. "I was in a car accident. I guess I thought you knew. It was the night Victor –" I really didn't want to go there right now, "the night before we came here. It wasn't too bad, Claude pulled me out in time. Sorry, I really thought I'd told you. With all that's happened lately, you can see how it slipped my mind."

"The fairy saved you?" Eric really didn't like it when someone else jumped in to save me. Would he rather I be smashed to bits?

"Yes, Claude whisked me out of the car. Apparently he can do that. But now my car is totaled so I guess I'll have to get a new one when we get back." Eric was calming down, so I decided to keep moving the conversation forward. "Do I have time to call Jason before we go?"

"Yes. I'll begin the preparations with the Sheriffs. Come when you are finished." He wasn't thrilled, but he wasn't mad. I could deal with that.

"Hey, don't forget your crown," I teased as he opened the door.

"That was just for the coronation, lover. But if you like it I'm sure we can arrange a private showing this evening." He flashed a very Eric smile as he left.

I quickly called Jason to let him know what was going on. Rather, I called Jason, told him I was fine and with Eric in New Orleans. The rest was too much information. After chewing me out for making him worry (was this really my brother?), he let me go with a promise to call him when I got home.

When I walked into the hall, it was once again full of vampires, their brains buzzing silently in my head. After a day of trying to block Amelia, world's loudest broadcaster, it was a welcome sensation. Eric stood in the center of the hall in a circle with Pam and three other vampires I barely recognized. Pam was holding a large golden goblet encrusted with five brilliant rubies.

Eric motioned me to his side when I approached. Though I wasn't particularly enjoying being in the spotlight as I was, I was touched that he was including me so completely. Despite his secrets, he was trying to share his life with me as best he knew how.

Eric, the King, took the goblet from Pam and raised it up in ceremonious fashion. He said something in another language, raised his wrist to his mouth and bit. He held the dripping wound over the goblet which he then passed to Pam. She mimicked his actions, filling the goblet with her own blood before passing it around. I could see where this was going and I wasn't thrilled about being in the circle with Eric any more.

When the goblet came to me I panicked, not knowing what to do. Eric pulled a knife from his pocket. I recognized it right away as the ceremonial knife he used for our vampire pledging. "Would you honor us with the sweetness of your blood, my wife?" he asked. From his tone it sounded like a question, but I wasn't sure I was really allowed to refuse.

I handed Eric the goblet in exchange for the knife. I touched the knife to my palm and pressed until it drew blood. If the other vampires weren't staring at me before, I had their rapt attention now. Eric moved the goblet under my hand to catch the dripping blood. After I made my contribution, he took my hand in his and brought it up to his mouth. He licked my palm with a long, slow stroke. He was using his saliva to close the wound, which was very practical, but the sensation sent my libido into backflips for a minute. I tried not to squirm so no one would notice (apart from Eric, of course, whose fangs were fully extended now), but I thought I caught a glimpse of Pam shaking her head.

In another grand gesture, Eric raised the bloody cocktail above his head, uttering more foreign words. As he did, I began to worry that we were all going to have to drink from it. Eww. I really didn't think I was going to be able to do this, and I really didn't want to be in his stupid circle anymore. But then Eric brought the goblet down to his lips and emptied its entire contents into his mouth. Still gross, but way better than what I was expecting.

"Sheriffs," he said, "we are tied." The four other vampires dropped in unison to one knee, bowing their heads. After a minute they rose and Eric nodded to them. Not until they started going their own ways did I get it.

"Pam's a sheriff?" It wasn't really a question.

"Pam has proven herself loyal and worthy. She is now Sheriff of Area Two." Eric said to me with a nod to Pam.

"Amelia will be thrilled!" I said as I hugged Pam. Silly human gestures like this were wasted her, but she remember my former roommate well enough and a playful smile crossed her face.

After another hour, I was beat. I managed to let Eric know that I was going to bed, and while he wasn't pleased with my departure, he let me go. I plopped down on the bed as soon as I got into the room, intending to get back up shortly to brush my teeth and get ready properly. Intentions don't always work out, I thought, as I fell asleep.

There was a Viking kissing me some time later, wearing nothing but a golden crown. As much as I wanted to get in sync with his mood, I knew it was now or never.

"Eric, we have something we need to talk about," I was determined not to let his desires overtake mine.

"What would you like to discuss?" he asked, his voice pure sex as he moved his attentions to my neck.

"Victor." I said. That pulled him up short. His fangs stayed out but his emotions shifted instantly.

"You have nothing to fear from him ever again, my lover. I have seen to it. We do not need to discuss him."

"I am fully aware of what you've done to Victor, and yes, we do need to talk about it." He eyed me cautiously while sampling my emotions through the bond.

"Then you know that he is paying for his crimes, against you and everyone else." His voice was authoritative, as if his tone alone could end the conversation.

"Not any more. I staked him," I said, trying to keep my eyes on his. Then I rolled out of the bed to stand. This was a difficult enough conversation to have, but having it with a naked Viking lying on top of me was just about impossible.

Eric was six shades of angry, but he was tempering his fury well for the moment. "You had a right to vengeance," he said, as if it were a concession. He stood as well, trying to calm himself while he thought.

"Eric, what I did wasn't vengeance. It was mercy."

His rage flared worse than before. I felt a chill at the fire in his voice. "Mercy?" He shouted, "He deserved none. None!"

I gathered myself, trying to stay calm. "Mercy is an act of compassion, Eric. It's not based on merit." Nervous as I was, some part of me needed to keep this fight going.

Eric snapped. He was inches from me in seconds. He grabbed my arms with a steel grip. "He let you suffer, at the hands of Lochlan and Neave. He kept me from coming to you." Eric's arms clamped down harder on me. "He forced me to use you. To make you relive your horrors from that night so he could get one more vote. He didn't even need it. He just wanted to watch you suffer."

"And for that you tortured him? It doesn't balance out like that! You draped him in silver and left him to bleed out. You . . ." I couldn't bring myself to describe what was done to Victor, and there was no need. Eric knew what he had done, and I knew he had enjoyed it.

"He sent Bruno to kill you and Pam. He wanted to take everything from me!" Eric was crushing me with his arms and his anger. "He took your blood. He drank from my wife! He forced you. He violated you. He had weeks left to pay for that!"

"Eric!" The pain in my arms was unbearable. He dropped his hands to his sides, still fixing me with his enraged gaze. "Who are you?" I cried and the tears came out like a flood over the dam. "Who are you?" I didn't think I knew anymore.

He took a step back from me. "Sookie," he said, and his anger turned into remorse. The remorse was for how he responded to me, not how he had dealt with Victor. Eric was a vampire. I had forgotten that somehow. I just thought of him as a nocturnal human with fangs. But he wasn't. He was a vampire.

"I'm sorry," he said. Eric hated to apologize for anything, but he seemed to be doing it a lot with me lately.

"But not for the right things," I said.

"I'm sorry for things that upset you. I'm sorry for things that hurt you. I'm sorry for things that drive us apart. But no, I am not sorry for what I did to Victor." Eric kept secrets from me, he told me half truths, but he never lied to me. His brutal honesty was one of my favorite things about him. I just wished the brutal part wasn't so brutal.

"Sookie," he said again, and reached out towards me.

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am. You know more than anyone." He took my wrist and pulled us together. He was right. I knew who he was, and I still loved him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I kept turning around in my seat to look through the glass panel at the coffins behind. I was headed back to Shreveport during the day in an Anubis shuttle. Eric and Rasul were safely stored in the coffins behind me. Rasul was replacing Pam, at least in her role at Fangtasia, since she was staying on as Sheriff of New Orleans.

I slept, off and on, during the ride. We arrived at Pam's house first, and Rasul was deposited inside. Talk about door to door service. Eric and I were taken to his house next. I remembered to tip the handlers after they placed his coffin in his light tight bedroom. All in all, the bulk of the day was uneventful which left me with way too my time with just my thoughts to keep me company. I called Jason from Eric's house to ask if he could come pick me up since I didn't have a car anymore. He was at work, but Michele managed to get off early and offered to come fetch me. I was so desperate that I took her up on the offer.

"I really appreciate you coming all the way over here, Michele," I told her for about the fourteenth time.

"Sookie, I don't mean to get in your business," Michele said, "but you aren't running off from him, are you?" I could hear that she was worried Eric was abusing me and that's why I was sneaking off during the day. Jason hadn't told her everything about the night Alexei escaped, but she thought a lot less of Eric for his part in that night.

"No, it's not that. We just need some time apart to figure things out is all," I told her.

"Oh, honey, I've been there. But the bottom line is you're willing to put up with all their shit or you're not. You can't change a man, even if he wants to change. You just gotta take 'em as they come."

"I don't know, Jason seems like a whole different person to me lately." I could hear her thoughts getting defensive, so I added, "He's just a lot more thoughtful than I ever gave him credit for. Seems to me like you have a lot to do with that."

She smiled, pleased with the compliment. "Maybe you just never gave him enough credit." She wasn't being mean, just matter-of-fact. I liked that about her.

Michele offered to take me by the grocery store on the way to my house. I was grateful since I'd been gone for a few days and really couldn't remember if I had any food at home or not.

"If you want to come by the dealership tomorrow, I can talk to Pop Schubert about getting you a good deal. You just tell him how much you got and he'll find a good car for you." Damn if she wasn't a keeper. I had to remember to tell Jason that, again.

"Thanks, Michele. That'd be just great. I can probably head over around 11am? Does that work?"

"Sure, Sookie, whenever is good. See you tomorrow."

After I put the groceries away, I called Sam to let him know I was back. It was a tense conversation and I could tell there was a lot Sam wanted to say that wasn't coming out. He told me I was back on the schedule, and asked if I could come in tomorrow night. I agreed, hoping I really would be able to get a car tomorrow at the Ford dealership where Michele worked.

I decided chicken and dumplings would be the best thing for me, so I got out the flour and went to work. The sun was getting low as I pressed out the dough balls. Eric would be getting up soon, and I wondered how he would react to my absence and the note I'd left for him.

Claude, with his impeccable timing (I was a few days behind in my calendar), showed up right when I dropped the chicken strips into the pot. "What's for dinner, Cousin?"

"Chicken and dumplings. Yes, there's plenty for you, too."

Claude pulled out a chair and sat in the kitchen while I stirred the pot and checked on the rolls in the oven.

"Do you need any help?" he asked.

I was so shocked at the offer that I froze in mid-stir. "Sure, you wanna set the table?"

Claude got out a couple of plates and some silverware. He forgot the place mats, but since it was just the kitchen table I wasn't too fussy. I filled our plates while he carried the rolls to the table. We sat down to eat, and it felt like one of the family meals I used to have with Gran and Jason all the time.

"I can't come when there are vampires." Claude said unexpectedly.

"Yeah, I know, they don't do too well around fairies I've noticed."

"No. I mean I can't come when you're in danger. I tried to come back after you wrecked your car." Claude still seemed to think that episode was my fault. "But I couldn't."

I realized he was telling me why he didn't come to save me from Victor. I thought back on all the times Claudine had popped in from no where to save my life and those few times she hadn't. I suppose it made sense, really, but I'd never given it much thought.

"Thanks for telling me. I guess spending too much time with vampires isn't good for me." He let that comment stand true by itself.

"I like this," he said, complimenting my cooking. "Is there more?"

"There's plenty in the pot. Help yourself." Claude got up to refill his plate and I smiled at his back. Yep, he was playing the role of Jason alright, making sure there were no leftovers for tomorrow.

"Eric's King of Louisiana." If Claude didn't bother with lead ins, why should I?

"Would you like me to stake him for you?" He was serious.

"Claude! No! Why would you think I wanted that? No."

"He will try to turn you. He has to now. I've told you, I won't be able to stop him once he decides unless I'm already there. Since you never want me in the house with him, it seems unlikely that I would be. I can find his resting place during the day." He looked momentarily wistful, "Though it would be quite a waste." Claude had big lust for Eric.

"Claude, I don't want you or anyone else to hurt Eric. He would never turn me. He knows I don't want that. I appreciate you're trying to look out for me, I really and truly do, but I love Eric. And he loves me. He would never hurt me and he would never betray me like that." Of all the doubts I had about Eric, that wasn't one of them. Well, not until now. Thanks, Claude.

From his expression, Claude clearly disagreed, but he let it go. I asked after Dermot and got a brief update. In true Jason fashion, Claude disappeared upstairs while I did the washing up.

It was full on dark out, but still not early enough to go to bed. After the seventh time I opened my cell phone to call Eric, I decided maybe TV would be the necessary distraction. Nothing much was on, so I rummaged through my small video collection. I paused at the Buffy tapes Tara had gotten for me.

When Amnesia Eric stayed with me, we watched them together by the fire. I kept thinking about Eric like that, as two different people. I hurt when I'd lost him, when he got back all of his memories except the ones with me. I'd loved him in that brief time and then he was gone forever. Even when Eric finally remembered, he wasn't the same. Who was I really in love with, I wondered? Amnesia Eric or Real Eric? The only one that existed anymore was Real Eric. Now he wasn't just the Sheriff of Area Five, he was also the King of Louisiana. That was a lot of baggage.

I wasn't at the point where I could analyze my relationship with Eric yet, so I grabbed Thelma and Louise and curled up in the old afghan everyone hated.

"Mind if I join you?" Claude asked, reappearing suddenly beside me.

I scooted over on the couch and pulled up one side of the afghan for him to sit under. Not surprisingly, Claude was a big Brad Pitt fan, especially from behind. I laughed, "I've seen better." Claude looked skeptical, then a sly grin spread over his face.

Claude was still asleep by the time I'd showered and gone back to the kitchen for my second cup of coffee. I was surprised when I realized how much Claude had grown on me over the past few weeks.

I heard Andy Bellefleur's anxious thoughts before his loud knock on my front door.

"Good morning, Andy," I said as I opened the door for him.

"Sookie." He nodded. He was battling with himself about asking me for advice about Bill. Andy was still struggling with the revelation that he was Bill's direct descendant, however far down, and that Bill was the mysterious relative who had given the Bellefleur's a large inheritance not long ago. The whole debate was clear as day in Andy's head, but it had nothing to do with why he was here. "I need to ask you some questions about your car accident."

"Of course," I said. "Come on in. Can I get you coffee or anything?"

"Sure. Sugar, no milk."

We sat down at the kitchen table while I told Andy everything I could remember about the car and the accident, right up until the point where Claude was involved. Andy knew about my little quirk, and he was always uneasy about it. But he didn't have a clue about fairies, so I was pretty sure he didn't want the whole story. Not that it would have been helpful for him to know, anyway.

"You didn't get a partial plate or anything off the car?" He asked for a second time.

"Andy, it was real dark and he didn't have his lights on. And it all happened in a second, so I didn't have time to register anything other than that I was about to have an accident."

"So you didn't hear anything unusual or nothing? From the guy in the car?" Andy was trying to ask if I'd been able to read the mind of the person behind the wheel, but he wasn't quite willing to just come out and ask.

"Not a thing." I tried to think back to be sure, but I honestly couldn't remember.

"Then you just went off to New Orleans?" He was pretty sure I was hiding something.

"No. When I came round, the other car was gone and mine was all wrecked. I was so grateful to be in one piece and I knew I was only about a mile from home, so I just walked home and went straight to bed." Andy didn't need to know about the details I was leaving out.

"How'd you say you got out of the car again?" He asked, trying to trick me into telling him something more. Poor Andy, if you think about tricking me, I'll hear it.

"I honestly don't remember, Andy. One minute I was getting ready to turn down my drive, the next I was lying on the grass. I might have been thrown out when we hit, but I wasn't conscious for that part."

Andy was annoyed, but he was ready to give up. He knew when he was fighting a losing battle. Sometimes. "Well, I'll have to file it as a hit-and-run, then. Doesn't sound like it was your fault anyway, and no one's reported another wrecked car nearby."

Just then Claude came downstairs looking sleepy and completely naked. Andy's eyes just about popped out of his head, and I decided now was the perfect time to gather up our cups and rinse them out very thoroughly in the sink. Claude went straight for the coffee, poured a mug, and then went back upstairs without a word.

"Your cousin?" Andy asked, even more suspicious now.

"Yeah. Wrong side of the blanket." I shrugged. It was all I could do not to keel over laughing at the whole encounter.

Andy was nice enough to drop me off at the Ford Dealership on his way back to the station. He told me I shouldn't expect to get anything from my insurance unless they found the other car, but at least my insurance wouldn't go up from the accident. I was glad to be out of his head as I got out of the car and went to find Michele.

Michele's ex-father-in-law took me around the lot. Normally, a busty blonde going used car shopping without a man was a really stupid idea. However, if that blonde was also a telepath whose brother was in a serious relationship with the someone the owner still thought of as a daughter, the scales tipped the other way.

Claudine had left me a large inheritance, so I knew I'd be able to pay for the car up front, even without a hope of insurance money. I didn't like having debt, and the property tax on Gran's house was bad enough, so I was glad to find something descent in my range. I settled on a little gray 2002 Ford Focus. It didn't have too many miles, and it came with airbags as I'd promised myself I'd get. It also had a sun roof, which was my one indulgence. I thought about what Eric's reaction would be when I told him that. Then I remembered I was trying not to think about Eric today.

By 4pm, I was driving off to work in my new (to me, anyway) car and feeling pretty good about myself. The dinner shift wasn't too bad, though it took me a while to adjust. I'd spent the past few days hanging out with the mentally silent undead, so the explosion of voices in Merlotte's took some getting used to.

Kennedy was working the bar, which meant Sam was in his office. He didn't like doing the paperwork part of running a bar, but he was good at it. I poked my head in for a quick break to say 'Hi'. He looked stressed, but gave me a smile despite it. Sam was a good man and a good friend. I tucked the idea that was building away to think about later and went back to work.

Bill and Judith came in late into the evening. I remember my jealousy every time I saw Bill come in to Merlotte's with Selah, and I was proud of myself for not feeling the same way right now. I realized that I really could be happy for Bill and Judith. It made me feel like a good person again, a feeling I'd been lacking over the past few days.

"Guess you made it back alright," I said to Bill.

"Yes, and you. I'm surprised to see you here." I gave Bill a puzzled look. "I had thought the King wouldn't have allowed it." He put so much bitterness and hate into that one word that I actually flinched when he said it.

"Eric doesn't control my life, Bill. You know I wouldn't put up with that." I didn't feel like letting him ruin my good mood, so I turned to Judith and asked, "What can I get y'all?"

I dropped of their bottles while still in motion so I wouldn't have to chat. Bill was still looking bitter and sulky, but I couldn't get a good read off of Judith. I hoped she'd be able to cheer him up and pull him out of his funk, but then I remembered Bill wasn't my responsibility anymore and stopped thinking so much about him.

Jason stopped in the see me just before closing. "I like the new car, Sook," he gave me a quick hug. When he was finishing his beer, I came back over to his stool to say 'bye.

"Michele did me a real favor. A couple actually. Tell her I said thanks again, will you?"

"Sure thing, sis." With another hug he was back out the door.

I wasn't staying to close tonight, so I said goodbye to Sam and Holly and drove home, in my new (to me) car. Claude's car wasn't in the drive so I figured I had the house to myself tonight. I flipped up my phone to scroll past Eric's number, again, and saw I had a new text message: _Miss you_. I stared at it for longer than it would take a one-year old to learn to read it. Eventually I just replied: _Me 2_, and then went to bed.

The next day all the windows in my house were wide opened. I didn't mind the breeze, but I was pretty creeped out since I knew I hadn't left them that way last night. When I went into the kitchen to start the coffee going, I found a note from Claude on the oven door telling me I'd left the gas on stove going. I suppose that explained the opened windows. Apparently Claude had once again come to my rescue. It was oddly considerate of him not to wake me up, I thought, especially considering how cranky he'd been about having to pop me out of the car during the accident that wasn't my fault.

After my first cup of coffee, I realized how odd the situation really was. Last night I worked the dinner shift at Merlotte's, so I hadn't used the stove or the oven since two nights ago when Claude and I had dinner. I know I turned everything off then. I supposed it was possible that I bumped the knob when I came in last night, but it didn't seem likely.

I didn't have much time to let my paranoia get the better of me since I had to get ready for Tara's baby shower. Tara was busting at the seams with twins, and she just couldn't wait for them to come out. We decorated onesies, painted Tara's toenails (not that she could see them), and baked every cake Tara could possibly crave over the next two days.

Tara has asked everyone for books on parenting, and she had enough to stock a Barnes and Noble now. Tara's folks had been the worst parents possible, and that made her determined to be the absolute best. She was already looking through the selection for tips by the time everyone had left and I was gathering the scraps of paper and marker lids lying around the room.

"Thanks, Sookie. It's a big help to JB, you being here and helping clean up." Tara's husband was as beautiful as he was dumb, but he was a good man who knew when to listen to her. I had figured he'd be stuck with clean up duty when he got home, and I was happy to help him out.

"If those two critters stay this big for a year," I said, holding up a onesy, "they'll still never have to wear the same outfit twice."

"No kidding." She set the book down. "How was your romantic get-a-away with Eric?" Tara, like everyone else, assumed that's why I up and disappeared for three days, and it was easier just to let them think that.

"It's was good." I said without the required enthusiasm to back it up.

"Uh huh. What's up, Sookie? You two didn't have a fight did you?" Her voice was a little more hopeful than a friend's should be when she asked. Tara wasn't thrilled about the idea of me, or anyone else for that matter, dating a vampire. I couldn't really blame her after her experience with Franklin and then Mickey. But, as I kept telling myself in the hope that I'd eventually believe it, Eric was different.

"Sort of, but we'll get through it." Tara had her own worries at the moment, so I didn't want to add mine to her plate. I finished the bulk of the straightening and left her alone with her library.

Lying out in the sun, I was thinking about Tara's thoughts of raising her kids. I kept picturing myself as her, pushing a double stroller through the park or the mall. Then I thought of my two days with Hunter and realized I'd made my decision. After I'd flipped to even out my tan, I went inside to call Remy. We made a plan to meet the following day, and I got ready for work.

My mind had settled back into the routine of shutting people out, so it was a lot easier working at Merlotte's tonight. I had my smile firmly in place and was doing pretty well at making up for lost wages from my venture down to New Orleans.

I should have been pretty happy about the fact that I'd just had two completely drama free days that didn't result in any deaths or dismemberments. I should have been happy that I hadn't been hit or beaten up or forced to do anything that I didn't want to do. Yep, the past two days had been down right . . . boring. There really wasn't a better word for it.

As soon as I got home, I pulled out my cell phone and began once again scrolling to Eric's number. This time, I hit "Call".

"May I come now?" He answered before the first ring. Just the sound of his voice eased the tension that had been building over the past two days without him. He must have felt my longing as much as I felt his. I had asked him to give me space and time, and he had. But he hadn't want to.

"Please."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It took barely 20 minutes before he was standing at the back door. I opened it almost as soon as he arrived. I felt the familiar surge of happiness I'd been missing for the past couple of days. I knew it wasn't just the bond, but I knew part of it was.

Eric looked down at me, waiting. As soon as I opened my mouth to invite him in, his mouth was on mine and all of my words were lost. I wanted nothing more than to give in to him, so I did. Eric had never been the one to pull away from one of his unprovoked attacks, so I was more than a little shocked when he did.

"May I come in?" He asked, though he was already standing in the kitchen where the force of his attack had brought us.

"Mmm," I replied, still not able to find any words, though I did manage to close the door behind him.

"Pam tells me that you wish to analyze our relationship and make sure it is based on something more than sex." Eric walked through the kitchen into the living room, pulling me along with him.

Dear Abbey strikes again. "When did you talk to Pam?" I asked, sitting on the couch beside him, but not too close.

"I am in constant contact with all of my sheriffs to ensure a smooth transition."

"How's that going?"

"Smoothly. There is no one here who can challenge my position, and Felipe and I have agreed to a restitution. Everything is stable enough for the moment."

Vampires have politics boiled down to the essentials. Make deals. Kill each other. Pay bribes. Repeat.

"Will you owe a fine for Victor?" I couldn't help but ask. From the look he gave me, I should have helped.

"No. When he took blood from you, his life was forfeit."

After an uneasy silence, I changed the subject. "Do you like your new position?"

"More than I thought I would." Eric leaned back on the couch. He looked a little, well, tired. "There are many responsibilities, but many benefits as well." He paused, "I enjoy being my own."

Suddenly I felt guilty for ruining Eric's bliss at becoming King. He had hated being overseen, as he put it, by Victor and Felipe. He hated having any of his decisions questioned. Now there was no one to oversee him or second guess him. No power above him. That must be quite a high, and I realized now that it was that high I felt from him in New Orleans. I hadn't wanted to take that feeling away from him, but I couldn't share it at the time either. That was the problem with our bond. While I was going through these thoughts, Eric was studying my expression intently.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Yes." I didn't hesitate to respond.

"Do you trust me?"

"Eric, that's too vague a question." He didn't rephrase. He just stared at me, I guessed waiting for an answer. "You keep things from me. You make decisions for me without my knowing about it much less agreeing to it."

"You keep secrets from me as well." True enough, but we weren't talking about me right then. "What do you want, Sookie?"

That was the twenty-five thousand dollar question, wasn't it? After a long minute, I answered, "I guess, I just want to be happy." It was lame and cliché but true. And I knew who made me happy.

Eric leaned over, slowly for a vampire, his mouth hovering not an inch above mine. "What do you want?" he asked again, this time in a whisper.

"You."

I leaned forward to kiss him. This time I wasn't giving in to him or his desires. I was giving in to me. I didn't need to think about all the reasons I should run from him and every other vampire I'd ever met. I didn't need to analyze how different his moral code was from mine. Eric made me happy. I loved him and he loved me. That was enough.

This time we actually made it to the bedroom, eventually. When we were reaching our peaks, I bit down with everything I had into his shoulder as his fangs pierced mine. We had a climax so explosive that I was surprised the house didn't collapse into rubble around us, and possibly wouldn't have noticed if it had. Afterwards, I lay on my back and Eric draped his leg across mine while his fingers skated patterns across my stomach. "Will you come to me, tomorrow?" he asked.

"You can't stay?" I tried not to sound too disappointed.

"Not tonight, lover." He pulled himself up and bent again to kiss my stomach. "I'll send Rasul for you. Are you working tomorrow?" He rose from the bed.

"Eric, I can drive myself to Fangtasia."

"Is that your car outside?" He was both amused and annoyed.

"Yep. Just bought it yesterday. What do you think?" I knew he'd hate it, with his shiny, red sports car.

"I think that if you had told me then I would have one fewer car to find a place to store."

"You bought me a car?"

"You needed one." He shrugged as if this was the obvious answer. When I thought about it, it really shouldn't have surprised me. Eric always knew when I needed something, and he'd always gotten it for me, no strings attached. Even before we were bonded.

"Well, Mr. High Handed, I suppose you'll have to get a bigger garage." I smiled to let him know I was teasing. I appreciated the gesture more than I said, but I was also glad I didn't have to take him up on it. "I'll come over in my own car after work." I watched him as he got dressed so I could play the memory back in reverse later.

"I love you," he said when he came back over to kiss me goodbye. It didn't feel so much like a 'goodbye' kiss as it did a 'I want to fuck you again' kiss. I could feel his internal battle, and knowing he wanted to stay was enough. I pulled back, since it was obvious he wasn't going to.

"It's okay," I said. "Go. I'll see you tomorrow." I gave him a quick peck before pushing him off of me and the bed.

"It appears I am not my own after all." He always had the best exit lines.

One nice thing about having a house in the middle of nowhere is that you don't worry about the neighbors calling the police when you and your Viking honey have the world's best make-up sex. Another is that you can sit outside on the porch in your bathrobe drinking your morning coffee without anybody knowing about it. And that's exactly what I was doing.

When I'd finished my morning routine, which had an extra bounce in it today that I attributed fully to Eric, I grabbed my keys and headed to my car. I felt a surge of pride when I saw it, shiny and gray, sitting on the lawn. I was proud of myself for being able to handle the financial crisis all on my own. Granted, I'd inherited the money, but I wasn't going to let that sully my satisfaction. However, as the impact of where I was going and what I was about to do hit me, it was like the rain came to wash away my good spirits.

I was meeting Remy and Hunter half way between Bon Temps and Red Ditch. I arrived at the Cracker Barrel a little before them, so I just browsed around the store remembering all the times Gran took me and Jason to the one in Shreveport. I used to love those peppermint sticks.

Hunter came running up to me as soon as they arrived. He was able to find me inside with his mind, which both impressed and scared me. He was getting good at this.

_Aunt Sookie! Aunt Sookie!_

_Hi, sweetie! How are you?_

_We saw firetrucks!_

Uh oh. That explained why they were late. Traffic was backed up from an accident on the interstate. Luckily, Hunter hadn't been able to pick up any thoughts as they'd driven past the scene.

"Hi, Sookie," Remy said as he came jogging behind Hunter. He was already a little uneasy looking at the silent exchange Hunter and I just had.

"Hi Remy. I didn't get us a table yet."

We checked in with the hostess and were seated right away. After he'd made a significant dent in his mac'n'cheese, Hunter was distracted by the peg game on the table. I took the opportunity to tell Remy my decision.

"Remy, I've been thinking a lot about what you asked, and about what's best for Hunter. You know I love him, and I want to be here as much as I can for both of y'all." I hesitated. I knew if I kept to my script, I might never get to see Hunter again. Only the knowledge that that might be best for him kept me talking. "It's too dangerous for Hunter to spend a lot of time with me right now. There are a lot of people," I emphasized the word and could read that he got my meaning, "I know who will want to take advantage of his gift. I think," I looked down at Hunter, his mind still focused on the pegs, "I think that's why Hadley never mentioned him. She wanted to protect him. And that's what I want too."

It was a lot to lay on Remy in a semi-crowded restaurant, but that was the best way I knew how to tell him. He didn't speak for a little while, and I tried my best to let him have his thoughts to himself.

_Why can't I see you anymore?_ Hunter was reacting to the decision his father was making.

_It might not be safe for you, Hunter. Remember what I told you? About people being scared when you tell them what they're thinking?_

_Do you love vampires more than me?_

_No, baby. I just want to keep you safe, and so does your daddy. We're worried about cause we love you. We love you so much, Hunter._

Remy was on edge, and I could tell my conversation with Hunter wasn't helping.

"Hunter," I said out loud, "why don't you see if you can find another game." I pointed him towards the puzzle box. _Please._

"I think we should go." Remy finally said. He looked at me and knew that I could tell he meant for good. He was sorry for me, but mostly he was scared for Hunter.

It hurt, but I knew he was right. My life wasn't a safe place for Hunter to grow up. It was hard to say goodbye to him, especially knowing he could hear how sad I was. I watched them drive away, and then went to sit in my car. I had a good long cry before I pulled away and drove back to Bon Temps.

I wanted to drive straight to Eric, to tell him everything, but I knew I couldn't for two reasons. One, he was still dead for the day, and two, I couldn't tell him about Hunter's gift. I may trust Eric with my life, but I wasn't ready to trust him with Hunter's. Maybe that said a lot about us, I don't know.

Summer was getting into full swing and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I decided sunbathing was the best way to deal with my sense of loss. Lying out with the radio, I let the sun bring me back to a happier mood. It amazed me how quickly it worked. I made a mental note to ask Claude if this was a human thing or part of my sky fairy lineage.

It didn't take long for my thoughts to drift to Eric. I thought about how sweet it was of him to buy me a car. I also felt more than a little bad about him wasting his money. I wondered what kind of car he'd gotten for me. I thought about my driveway, my cranberry coat, my cell phone (though that was replacement for the one he'd smashed) and the car, and it occurred to me that I'd never gotten Eric a gift. That didn't seem right, but then I was completely stumped on what to get a 1000 year old Viking vampire who was seemingly really wealthy and also the King of Louisiana.

The only thing I knew for sure that Eric wanted was me, so I went to Tara's Togs to check out the lingerie selection. Yes, it was a gift for me, too, but it was the best I could come up with. I flirted with the idea of a leather corset that reminded me of Eric's Viking attire at the coronation, but I didn't think I could pull it off. I ruled out all things red or black on the "not a fangbanger" principle, and white seemed too bridal since I still hadn't given in to the idea that we were married. I walked out of the store with an itty-bitty sky blue lace teddy that I was pretty sure any heterosexual man would appreciate.

Work dragged on as it always does when you anticipate better things to come. Sam was back in his office, again, and not in the best of moods when I asked if I could duck out early since things were a little slow. He was too preoccupied to argue, so I went home for a quick shower and wrapped myself in Eric's present underneath a white floral sundress.

The parking lot at Fangtasia was almost full, but I managed to find a spot. I thought about going in the employees' entrance, but that seemed too presumptuous, so I went in the main door. Every step I took closer to Eric, my pulse picked up and my grin spread wider. I was happy as a clam and about to hand my cover to the unfamiliar vamp at the door when Rasul came up and pushed him aside.

"Sookie, always a pleasure," Rasul greeted me with a small bow. "The King is expecting you." I was used to people staring at me when I was in Fangtasia. Mostly it was because I wasn't dressed in the usual goth attire they seemed to think was part of a dress code, or because I was getting the attentions of the most gorgeous vampire any of them had ever seen. Right now, it was because of the way Rasul, a vampire, had just bowed to me, a human. The other humans in the room were a sea of green.

Rasul escorted me to the small office in the back. Maxwell Lee was waiting in the hallway near the door, but we walked straight past him. Rasul didn't need to knock when we got to the door because as soon as we were there, it opened and a vampire walked out. I thought he looked like a grumpy Aladdin as he came into the hallway, but when he saw Rasul, he shot him a look that could skin a cat. Definitely not getting the impression that this guy was about to break into a chorus of "A whole new world".

Eric was at the door, then, pulling me in. He gave Rasul a nod, and Rasul left, closing the door behind him.

Eric planted one on me with such intensity that it made me nervous. Or was he nervous?

"Everything okay?" I asked when he pulled away.

"You're early," he said, obviously happy about it.

"I missed you."

"I'm glad." He gave me another kiss, this one more tame.

"If you're still busy, should I meet you at your place?"

"I do have a few more things to take care of, but it won't take long. Will you wait? Rasul can keep you company."

"I can wait, and I don't a babysitter." He kissed my cheek and walked me to the door.

Rasul was standing outside the door and walked me back to the bar. Maxwell Lee gave me a sour look as we passed before heading in to the office. I gathered I'd just jumped the line. Great, exactly what I need, more vampires annoyed with me for things I didn't realize I was doing.

I told Rasul I'd be fine at the bar by myself and after a little convincing he returned to the back, with Eric I supposed. I had just gotten my drink (ginger-ale, of course) when I saw Judith, Bill's Judith, walk in. I waved to her and she came over to say hello.

"You're not with Bill," I observed, trying to think of what to say now that she was standing beside me.

"He didn't want to be with me when I petitioned the King," she told me.

"What are you here to ask Eric about?" I asked it before I could stop myself. "Sorry, I know that's your business. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine. Now that Bill is healed, I need permission to remain in the Area permanently. He is the Sheriff as well as the King, so I need his consent." She seemed a little down, so my reflex was to try to cheer her up a bit.

"That's great, Judith. I'm so glad you were able to come here. I was worried after I'd e-mailed you. I think it'd be great if you stayed, and I'm sure that'll make Bill real happy. I know he appreciates your company."

At that, she gave me an little smile. "I hope you're right," she said.

Rasul came up to us then, but beckoned Judith instead of me. "Good luck," I called after her.

It wasn't long after that Judith was on her way back out. I wanted to ask how it went, but I knew that would be pushing it. Judith gave me a broad smile and a wave as she passed, so I assumed that was good. I thought about asking Eric later, but the last place I wanted to be was in the middle of vampire politics.

As I took the last sip of my drink, Eric's arms slid around my waist and he kissed my neck. I would have enjoyed the sensation much more if it hadn't come with a wave of jealous thoughts from nearly every readable mind in the room. Most were basic envy, with images of themselves in my place, but enough were thinking daggers at me that I was happy to be leaving.

We left out the back entrance, thankfully, and Eric headed straight to his car pulling me along with him. I broke away from him and said, "I'll follow you over." When he looked blank, I added, "So I'll have my car tomorrow."

Eric was torn, but I wasn't sure why. "I'll ride with you, then," he said, and we veered off to my car. I couldn't recall Eric ever being the passenger of a car, but I could feel that he needed to be near me right now. I wasn't sure why and it made me anxious, but now wasn't the time to ask him about it.

He kissed me long and hard when we got into my car, and I thought momentarily about christening the backseat with him. Then I got flashes from the people walking by and realized that wouldn't be the safest course of action right now, at least not for me. I pulled away from him and started the car.

When I took his exit from the freeway, Eric reacted to my panic even before I did.

"Sookie?"

"The brakes! I can't stop! I can't stop!" I shouted as I slammed and then pumped and then slammed the brakes again, but we didn't slow down.

A sharp bend was coming at the end of the off ramp, and I knew if we didn't slow down I was going to roll the car over into the ditch. I kept on the brakes in a desperate attempt to will them to work, but they didn't respond. Then Eric decided he'd try the brakes on his side, too, and slammed his feet against the floor. Half the floor went down with the motion and he kept his feet pressed firmly against it, sparks flying up beneath him. I screamed but kept my hands on the wheel as we gradually began to slow down. The car skidded to the side and we went off at the bend, but we'd slowed down enough by then. Eric's side of the car slammed into a tree and the side airbag deployed.

Though I have no idea what language he was speaking, I was fairly certain Eric was swearing as he punched the airbag down, eventually just ripping it out completely.

"Sookie," he said, looking anxiously over at me, "Are you hurt?"

My hands were still gripping the steering wheel for dear life. I was in shock from the accident that must have taken all of eight seconds from my first panic. Eventually my breathing came back towards normal and I looked over at him.

"Eric, I think somebody might be trying to kill me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The vampires were on the scene long before the police were. Eric was on his cell phone as soon as we were out of the car. Rasul arrived in Eric's Corvette not five minutes later, and Heidi pulled up in a black four door just after him. Eric shouted orders at them while I stared in disbelief at my new car.

Steam and an occasional spark was coming from the floor panel Eric had kicked out, and the car was bleeding fluids from at least three places. The top was curved up from where Eric had exited through the sun roof, dragging me out behind him. His door had been bent around the tree, so I suppose that the closest usable exit was above him. Ford obviously hadn't designed it for a man of his size, so Eric had expanded it on his way out. I thought that my door was probably fine, but Eric hadn't exactly given me a choice of exits. As the shock finally wore off, I began to cry for my dead car.

Eric's rage was making it impossible for me to calm down. He must have realized that at the same time I did, because he came over to me then, much calmer. He began frisking my entire body looking for any injuries, I supposed. Under different conditions, it might have been a turn on, but he was so clinical it just felt cold. He relaxed a little when he didn't find anything out of place.

Eric turned back to my car and shouted, "Report."

I looked over and was shocked to see Rasul holding the front end of my car at head height while Heidi stood underneath examining it.

"A small puncture in the cable for the brake fluid. Knife probably. Maybe a screwdriver." Rasul called back.

"The only scents here are you and humans. No Weres, no other vampires." Heidi said, coming out from under the car.

"Fairy?" Eric asked.

"No," she said.

Rasul let the car drop like a brick, and I gasped as two of the windows shattered on impact. He was thoughtful enough to give me an apologetic look.

"Go back to Fangtasia and secure Amar. Have Indira help if you need." Eric was addressing Rasul, then he turned to Heidi. "Find the human. I'll be there in an hour."

Rasul nodded and tossed a set of keys to Eric. Then he and Heidi got into the sedan and drove off.

Eric turned his attention back to me. "The police are almost here. Do you want to wait?" I guessed he could hear the sirens.

"Yes," I said. "It won't make any sense otherwise, and it'll just cause more trouble."

Eric pulled me close to him while we waited. I could feel his rage and knew he was dying to do something. He hated waiting. He wanted to go to Fangtasia and interrogate Amar, who I guessed was Aladdin. He was wondering if I would find out what he was going to do to him, and how I would react if I did. I suppose I must have still been in shock because it took me a long minute to realize I was reading Eric's thoughts, not his emotions. I automatically pulled away from him.

He fixed me with a questioning look, but then the police car arrived. The driver stayed in the car on the radio while the passenger rushed over to us.

"Are either of you hurt? Do you need a paramedic?" He moved to examine me first, but when he reached over to touch me Eric growled at him, he actually growled at him, and pulled me back.

The officer, Officer Hayes, stood alert and his hand flashed to his gun. He hadn't realized at first that Eric was a vampire, but he was certainly aware of it now. He was a little slow in the thoughts department and had never met a vampire before. I began to worry that this could go very poorly.

"I'm fine. We're fine," I told Officer Hayes, trying to defuse the situation before things could get out of hand. "My brakes failed when we were coming off the freeway, and we ran off the road into that tree. But we weren't hurt, just scraped up a little."

He was willing to take my word for it that we were fine, and now he need to follow procedure for the accident. He had a mental checklist that I could almost see him ticking down.

"Were there any other cars or people present?" he asked.

"No, only us."

He noticed Eric's Corvette and started getting suspicious.

"Some friends came by," I explained, "to check on us and bring us another car so we could get home." I was answering the questions in his head rather than the ones he'd asked, but I was too rattled to care and he was too slow to pick up on it.

"Why didn't they stay to help?" he asked.

"Because we're fine. We told them we just needed the car and to go on home. No point all of us standing out here in the middle of the night."

He couldn't find an obvious hole in my logic, because there wasn't one, so he moved on down his list.

"Which one of you was driving?" Check.

"Me," I handed over my license for him to inspect. Since I hadn't hit anyone and the tree didn't have legal status, he didn't need to take down my information.

"Miss, have you been drinking tonight?" He asked me with a stern look.

"No sir. Not a drop." I said.

"Can I ask you to step over here for a minute to take a sobriety test?" Eric's hands immediately firmed up their grip on my shoulders.

"That's fine," I told them both, trying to shrug out of Eric's grip. He let go, and I walked in a straight line, held my foot out straight and touched my finger to my nose. Officer Hayes had sense enough not to ask Eric to do the hokey pokey with me.

While Officer Hayes checked off the last few questions on his list, his partner came out of the police car and went to look at the state of my car. He let out a low whistle. He was trying to figure out how and why the passenger side floor was missing, but one look at Eric and he figured it was better not to worry about it. This man knew a thing or two about vampires.

After they stuck an orange card on my car and asked me to be sure to have it towed off soon, they got back into the squad car and drove off.

Eric could feel my sadness now that the anxiety of the police visit was over.

"Do you want to have it towed to a garage tomorrow? It may be possible to repair the damage." He said, pulling me into a gently hug.

"What's the point?" I asked. "The only person who could drive it now is Fred Flintstone."

He looked puzzled. Vampires as old as Eric probably never watched Saturday morning cartoons.

"Never mind," I said, defeated. "Let's go. I'm tired."

Eric drove us the rest of the way to his house in his Corvette. We pulled into the garage beside a burgundy Lexus.

"Is Pam here?" She was the only other vampire Eric routinely invited to his home.

"No. That was for you."

I stared at the car in disbelief as Eric opened the door that led into the kitchen.

"You got me a Lexus? _Hybrid_?"

I was back in shock. Since when were vampires worried about global warming? If it meant more hours of daylight, I could see where they might have an opinion. But since temperatures never seemed to phase them one way or the other, I really couldn't see a vampire signing up for Green Peace.

"You worry about money. I didn't want the cost of gas to stop you from coming here whenever you wanted." He knew me so well.

When we got into the living room, he said "I have to go, but I'll be back soon. Bubba is outside." He kissed me and turned to leave.

"Eric, don't –" I called after him, but he was already gone. I wanted to ask him not to go, not to talk to Amar or whatever he planned to do to him. But part of me wanted answers, no matter what the cost. I was tired of being the target and the victim all the time. I was tired of people trying to kill me for some lame reason or another. I was just tired.

After pacing around the house for what seemed like forever, I figured there was no point getting worked up about whatever Eric may or may not be doing. I pulled out one of the books I'd left at his place and curled up on the long red couch.

Eric returned half way through Chapter 5.

"Well?" I asked, sitting up.

"It wasn't Amar," he said. He sat down on the love seat across from me.

"I thought Heidi said it had to be a human."

"A human cut the line, yes, but that means little." Sure, vamps can glamour people.

"Okay, but why did you think the new guy had anything to do with it?"

"Amar's visit is not a social call. He is here at the behest of his Queen. Given the Queen's proposal, he seemed a likely suspect. However, I am now certain that he would not do anything to jeopardize the negotiations. Not at this juncture, at least."

"Did you . . . is he . . ." I wasn't sure how to ask, but Eric knew what I was driving at.

"He is in one piece," Eric said with a sly grin that honestly made me a little queasy. He picked up on my mood and added, "His injuries will be healed by morning. I was not unnecessarily forceful." That wasn't as reassuring to me as he meant it to be, but I knew it was the best I was likely to get.

"What about the human who tampered with my brakes?" I asked.

"Heidi is attempting to track him. If she succeeds, we'll know more."

"I thought Heidi was loyal to Victor."

"She was sent by him, but she did not serve him willingly. He had certain leverage over her." Didn't I know it. Heidi was a relatively recent vampire and she had a living, drug addicted son. Victor threatened him to keep Heidi in line.

"After my ascension, she swore fealty to me," he went on. I wondered, briefly, if Eric used the same leverage over Heidi, but I decided not to ask.

"Eric, if she finds him, you have to turn him over to the police."

He fixed me with an icy blue stare, and I stared right back.

"Yes, if that is what you wish," he finally said.

"Thank you."

Eric then launched into questions about my hit and run. We both agreed there was no chance that the two were unrelated. I told him about the gas, too, and he became very quiet.

"How many vampires have an invitation to your house, Sookie?"

"I don't know. I don't exactly keep a tally by the door." I said, a bit defensively. "Though I think maybe I'll start."

"That isn't a bad idea." He said. "You should stay here until this is resolved."

"That's sweet of you to offer, but it's been hard enough getting back into the swing of things after those few days in New Orleans. Besides, Sam'll probably fire me if I ask for any more time off right now. He's been drowning in paperwork, and we're a little under staffed as it is."

Eric leaned toward me and said, "Then just stay." His tone was softer now, and I could feel his longing through the bond.

"Eric," I said, gently. "We've talked about this. I can't quit my job. I don't want to."

"Everything is different now," he argued. "You weren't certain then, about me, about us."

"I know, but –"

"You are mine," he said, cutting me off. Before I could protest, he added, "and I am yours. This is right."

My autopilot response was to argue, but my heart wasn't in it. After a long moment, I said "I don't know."

We sat there, looking across at one another for a while.

Then Eric leaned back against the love seat, stretching his long body in both directions. "Come here," he said.

I could feel where his mood was going. I stood up and walked around the coffee table to stand in front of him. When I looked down at him, it was pretty obvious he had arrived at the mood in question.

"Take off your dress, lover," he said in a soft voice with the slight accent he sometimes had.

I put my hands behind my back to unzip the dress, and then slid it down onto the floor.

"I forgot," I said, "I got you a present today."

"Mmmm," he said, if that can be counted as a word, "I noticed earlier." Right, when he'd frisked me for injuries.

"Turn around," he said.

I stepped out of my dress, now piled around my ankles, and slowly turned around for him.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Oh, yes."

I placed my knees on either side of him as I climbed onto his lap. His hands got busy exploring the teddy and his tongue got busy exploring my tonsils. He pulled me closer onto him, wrapped his arms around me and stood up. Then he carried me off to the bedroom to unwrap his present.

I loved that I could wake up to him in the mornings after I stayed over, even if he was a lifeless mound on the bed. I'd gone to sleep a while before dawn, knowing I had to work the lunch shift today. It was already 9am when I woke up, so I didn't have much time to dawdle. I flipped the switch on the coffeepot on my way into the shower.

I'd planned on staying the night with Eric, anyway, so I had my Merlotte's shirt and black shorts with me. Eric had gone back to my wrecked car to retrieve them after I'd fallen asleep. Once I was dressed, I went straight for the coffee and found a note from Eric under a set of car keys. I didn't want to accept that big of a gift from him, but it was either that or drive his Corvette back to Bon Temps. I opted for the Lexus.

I pulled into the parking lot of Merlotte's at 11:02am, which was way better than I thought I'd do.

"You're late," Sam grumbled when I grabbed my apron from his office.

"Hardly," I said. Sam had never fussed at me for petty things before, so after I got over the initial blow, I asked him what was wrong.

"I'm sorry, cher," he said, even his voice was exhausted. "I'm being audited."

Well that sucks. "But you keep all the paperwork in order, Sam, so you'll be fine. Right?" I tried to reassure him.

"I thought so, but they keep asking for more shit. Alcide's going through the same thing at his company." I saw the connection right away.

"That's not fair! So they're targeting y'all because you're shifters? That's just wrong."

Sam appreciated my indignation (Word of the Day), but it didn't take away the worry lines on his face. "Yeah, but don't worry about it. You go on out there and get to work. I'll get through it." He gave me a weak smile.

"Sam, if there's anything I can do to help," I started to say. Math was definitely a four letter word to me, but I had to offer. Sam had always been a good friend.

"I appreciate that, Sookie, but I'm good," he said.

I felt awful for not realizing Sam was in trouble before now. I suppose I let my own troubles take up all of my room for worry. Then again, I thought, there really wasn't much I could do for him. And somebody was trying to kill me, again.

After my shift, I went home to change. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do about Eric's offer to move in. I stood in Gran's living room, my living room, thinking about all the memories I had in this house. Gran would have been proud that all the ones that came to mind first were the good ones. I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to leave this house behind.

I compromised with myself and started packing a suitcase. I had the next two days off work, so it would be the perfect time for a short trial run at Eric's.

Claude drove up while I was loading one of my aluminum lounge chairs into the trunk of Eric's car (I hadn't decided yet if I would accept it, so I didn't want to think of it as mine). If I was going to stay with Eric for a while, I didn't want my tan to suffer for it.

"Moving out?" Claude asked sarcastically.

"No. But I am going to stay with Eric for a few days." I told him. "I trust you can hold down the fort?"

"Sookie," Claude was suddenly serious, "He cannot turn you."

"Claude, don't worry," I kept my voice gentle even though I felt like yelling at him. "Eric would never do that. I'm having some issues right now with people trying to kill me – again – and I think it would be better if I stayed with him in Shreveport for a little while."

I tried to lighten the mood by adding, "I thought you'd be happy, it takes you off rescue duty."

Claude didn't relax his tense posture. "He cannot turn you," he repeated.

"He won't," I said.

I gave Claude a tense hug, since he still wasn't relaxing, and finished loading up the car. On the drive back to Eric's, I wondered why Claude had been so upset. I suppose if I did become a vampire, which so wasn't going to happen, that it would mean the end of my friendship with Claude. Vampires and fairies really couldn't be friends.

I smiled at the realization that I thought of Claude as a friend, and that he was worried about losing me. Not that I wanted him to worry, but it's always nice to know that you'd be missed if you were gone.

I brought my bag into Eric's house and stashed the lawn chair in his otherwise uncluttered garage. I thought about unpacking, but I wasn't sure where to put everything, so I just left the bag in the corner by the closet. Then I climbed back into bed with my dead Viking.

I felt him wake up before he stirred. He reached his arm out to pull me closer to him, and kissed the back of my head. I felt him harden behind me, but he didn't move other than that as we lay there for several minutes, enjoying the closeness.

"What did you do today, lover?" He asked it in a way that was simply curious, the way anyone would ask their significant other about their day.

I told him about Sam's trouble with the IRS, and how the Were community was being targeted. While I talked his hands got a little playful, but he seemed to be listening.

"There does appear to be less acceptance for them," Eric said in a matter-of-fact way, like he was commenting on one color being more popular than another.

He gestured towards my suitcase in the corner and asked, "Are you staying?"

"For a little while," I said.

His arms tightened around me and I hugged them close in response.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Sookie, I know you can look after yourself and all, but, just be careful, okay?" Amelia had real concern in her voice.

I couldn't read her thoughts over the phone, but they'd been clear enough last time I saw her.

"I'm safe with Eric. I can't even count how many times he's saved my life," I said. I didn't want to talk about the blood swapping. We'd been through that already.

"I know that. It's just, if you decide to live with him, you know, for good, just be careful you don't lose yourself. People who live with vampires, they get addicted, you know."

I understood what Amelia was saying. I remembered poor, pathetic Hugo from Dallas. He'd gotten addicted to sex with his vampire squeeze, Isabel, and it had ruined his whole life. He'd lost his job and his family because was sleeping during the days so he could spend more time with her at night. Eventually he just couldn't handle it anymore and it ended badly for both of them.

I knew if I was going to get addicted to sex with anyone, it would definitely be with Eric. But I still had pretty good perspective on my life and I didn't see that changing.

"I haven't quit my life for him, Amelia. I've still got my friends and my job. Besides, Eric's so busy being King, I couldn't spend the whole night with him even if I was awake for it."

Actually, that was a bit of a sore spot. I'd thought that when I went to bunk with Eric for a few nights, that it would mean we could spend a lot more time together, preferably naked. As it was, we got in a few hours after he woke up, but by 11pm he was already over at Fangtasia dealing with vampire stuff. I didn't think Amelia would be too sympathetic if I started complaining about that, so I decided to turn the subject back to her.

"Anyway, how are things with Sheriff Pam?" Amelia and Pam had rekindled their fling now that they were both living in New Orleans.

"Loads of fun, but nothing serious. The coven doesn't exactly approve of dating vampires, so I have to keep kinda quiet about it," she said. Witches were all about nature and herbs and organic vegetables, so it made sense they weren't big fans of vamps.

"That's too bad."

"Actually, it makes it pretty exciting." Amelia loved to push limits.

We chatted for a little longer, but it was getting late for both of us. Plus I didn't want to burn through all my cell phone minutes this early in the month.

I was sitting out on my porch enjoying the summer heat with a glass of ice tea. I'd spent two nights living at Eric's without coming back to Bon Temps once, and I was still processing how I felt about the experience.

On the plus side was getting to be there when Eric woke up every evening, and he'd thanked me thoroughly each time. It was nice, too, not having to drive back and forth. I thought we got a lot more "quality time" than we would have otherwise, but it still wasn't as much as I'd hoped for.

On the down side, his house just didn't have the homey feel of Gran's. It's big and nice, but very Eric and not at all Sookie. He offered to let me move things in and around as I wanted, with the exception of his home office. He also jokingly excluded my afghan, at least I think he was joking. Maybe that would be a good thing to bring over next time.

Last night before he left for Fangtasia, I was standing with both feel on the move-in side. Today, being back home (and calling it home just emphasized this), I was back to sitting on the fence with my feet dangling on the stay-home side.

I headed in to work just before at 6pm, making sure I was at least 5 minutes early so Sam wouldn't complain. Once again, Kennedy was behind the bar while poor Sam was behind his desk. I gave him a sympathetic smile when I popped in, but he seemed to be in just about the same mood as before.

I felt a jolt when Eric woke up. He was very anxious about something. Not surprisingly, I was asleep when he got in last night, but for some reason he hadn't woken me up like he usually did. Now I was guessing he didn't want me to worry about whatever had him worried. Not likely given our bond, but I supposed I appreciated the thought.

I got my second jolt around 8pm when Rasul came in. I knew he was something like Eric's lieutenant, so it was odd that he was at Merlotte's instead of Fangtasia. I was sure this couldn't be good, but he just took a seat at the bar and waited for me to come over to him.

"What's up, Rasul?" I asked.

"Eric wants you to come over after work. He has some things he needs to discuss with you."

"Okay. Why didn't he just call me, then?"

"He wants me to escort you. You know, just in case."

That seemed reasonable enough, with an unknown someone trying to kill me. Still, my spider sense was a little tingly, or maybe it was my Eric sense.

Rasul didn't seem too concerned and that eased some of my tension. After several boring hours of hanging out, Rasul started getting flirty with a tall red-head named Casey Ward. She was very in to vampires and I could tell Rasul wanted to be very in to Casey, or her neck at least.

"Sookie," Rasul came up to me about an hour before closing, "do you mind if I, um, take a walk with Casey while you finish up your shift?" I noticed his fangs were out a little as he asked. Who was I to ruin his fun?

"Sure, Rasul. I'm done at 11pm. I can just meet you at my house, if you want."

"No, I'll be back." He had a wicked glint in his eye. I hoped Casey really knew what she was in for, but listening to her for a moment told me she did. I waved back to them as they left.

I was fifteen minutes late finishing up my closing work, but Rasul still hadn't returned with or without Casey. I thought about waiting around for him, but figured I would probably be fine making my own way to Shreveport tonight, and I sure as heck wasn't going to ask Sam to stay late and wait with me.

Eric's Lexus (still not sure if I wanted it to be mine yet) was parked in the nearest spot under the brightest light. As soon as I was out of the door, I pushed the button on the remote to unlock the doors and turn on the lights.

"Mrs. Northman." An accented voice called from behind the car causing me to fumbled the keys. The same keys with the really handy "panic" button.

"Actually, it's Miss Stackhouse." If he was going to kill me, he'd better at least get my name right.

"If that were the case," Amar said as he walked around to stand between me and the car, "then I wouldn't need to be here, would I?"

How the heck should I know why he felt compelled to be here? What I did know was that the longer I kept him talking, the better chance Eric would hear my internal panic button.

"Why are you here? Amar, isn't it?" I asked a little tartly. This didn't seem to be a time to feign politeness.

"Hasn't your husband told you?" He was looking smug and superior in a way that only a vampire can. And maybe Claude too. "I'm here to ensure that he doesn't tamper with the evidence before the hearing."

I figured that I must be the evidence and that Amar was here to do some tampering of his own. I braced myself for what was coming. I knew I wouldn't last long in a fight with a vampire, at least not without something made of silver, but maybe I could fight hard enough to wipe that smirk off his smug face.

Just as he made a move for me, Rasul came darting in from the woods headed straight for us. The vampires catapulted across the parking lot in a whirl of snarls and blood. After a moment's hesitation, I snatched my keys up from the ground and ran to the car.

I fumbled the key in the ignition, then panicked. I couldn't leave Rasul behind to fight Amar alone, but I didn't have a lot of weapons at my disposal. I figured I had the car, but with the way they were intertwined, I couldn't be sure of helping the right vampire. Plus, and it made me feel awful to think it, I really didn't want another car on my conscience.

Letting logic and self-preservation decide for me for once, I high tailed it out of the parking lot. Without even thinking about it, I headed straight for my house, speed limit be damned. I didn't calm down until I ran through the back door into the living room. I felt terrible about Rasul, but kept telling myself there was nothing I could have done for him that wouldn't have ended up with me dead and him still in the same fight.

My brain started working again and I dashed over to the phone to call Eric. As soon as I picked it up, there was a loud rap on the door.

"It's Rasul."

I knew his voice, but I looked out the peep hole to be sure. I opened the door and stood back, just in case.

"Sookie!" He sounded relieved. "I'm so sorry–"

His apology was cut off when his body went flying off my porch into the yard. Eric stood in the doorway, looking me over, before he followed Rasul to the lawn.

Rasul scrambled to his feet only to drop immediately to one knee when Eric came pressing down on him. They were too far away for me to hear, and I wasn't about to leave the house to follow. After a few tense minutes when it looked like Rasul might have another fight to survive this evening, Eric turned and came into the house. I saw Rasul leaving as Eric closed the door.

"We're going back to Shreveport." Eric wasn't asking, and it was clear he wasn't in a mood to be argued with. Well, too bad.

"No," I said as firmly as I could given how shaken I still was. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

I could feel his anger, but also his concern.

"I will tell you on the way." His patience was wearing thin.

I grabbed my purse, handing him the keys, and we headed to the Lexus. Eric had obviously flown here.

"Tell me." I said after I'd put on my seatbelt. You can never be too safe in a car, you know.

The drive from Bon Temps to Shreveport took about 45 minutes on a good day. Eric made it in half that. Along the way he'd given me a crash course in Vampire Monarchs 101. Most of it Mr. Cataliades had already told me, like the part about not being ruled by anyone else, but I didn't let any of that on. Talking was calming Eric as much as anything, and I thought it was important to get him calm. I didn't interrupt him, and he didn't pause to take questions.

There was another car in Eric's driveway when we pulled in. He didn't comment on it, but pulled into the garage beside his Corvette. He opened the kitchen door for me but didn't follow me in.

"I will be back soon," he said. He shut the door as he left.

I stood in his kitchen fuming, trying to decide if I should drive myself back to Bon Temps or stay and wreck his house. I knew not all of my frustration should be aimed at Eric and that not all of it was mine. After I'd calmed down a little, I felt another vampire brain near by. What now?

"Has he told you?" Pam asked.

I followed her voice into the living room where she sat on the love seat perusing a magazine. I went and stood in front of the couch across from her. I didn't feel much like sitting.

"Shouldn't you be in New Orleans?" I asked her more tartly than she deserved. Pam was tough, she could handle some undeserved anger from me.

"Yes." She didn't elaborate.

"He said there was a challenge to his right to rule."

"Did he tell you why?" she asked.

The 'why' didn't seem as relevant as the 'who' or 'how', but since Eric hadn't gotten to either of those points yet either, I simply shook my head and looked at Pam for an explanation.

"Of course he wouldn't," she said. "The Queen of Michigan, Diana, feels that Eric fell short of an agreement they had."

This was definitely an 'Oh shit' moment. I sat down. I knew what deal Eric had made with her, and I knew he wasn't the one who broke it. I was. Eric had negotiated for Rasul's release by promising to torture Victor the way he'd tortured Joshua, the Queen's boyfriend. But I'd staked Victor, and now the Queen apparently thought he hadn't suffered enough. I had no idea how to react to this news.

Pam was staring at me intently. "I thought as much," she said almost to herself. Then she continued talking to me, "Eric tried to negotiate a settlement with her, but the negotiations became . . . tense."

"Why, what did she want?" I asked.

"Eric offered money, as is custom, but Diana said it wasn't enough. She wanted one of Eric's human lovers to die." In response to my horrified expression, Pam added, "Nothing slow or painful. Diana just wanted Eric to feel the same loss she did." Pam said it as if this were a normal thing to negotiate. With another jolt of horror, I realized that it was. Vampire politics.

Pam went on, "She sent a messenger to Eric with her terms. As a concession and to foster future good relations, she stated that she would allow Eric to choose who among his lovers would die."

"How did Eric take it?" I asked, though I had a guess.

"He killed the messenger." Pam watched my expression like it was good TV. "It sent the right message," she said with a shrug in her voice.

"So now the Queen of Michigan is trying to kill me?" At least that was one mystery solved.

"No." Pam's answer shocked me again. "Eric thought she might, but he underestimated her. Diana sent her lieutenant to Eric to say that she would accept his offer plus ten percent."

Something wasn't making sense to me.

"So, then, Eric paid her off and everything's fine?" I knew it wasn't, but I couldn't figure what I was missing.

"Eric paid her, yes, but now Diana has petitioned the board of Amun for the right to take Louisiana. She claims it has no monarch since Eric is unfit to be King." Pam's voice was full of loathing.

"That doesn't make any sense. Eric and Mr. Cataliades both told me you can be King as long as you don't have a maker and you don't have another King or Queen above you. Ocella is dead and Louisiana isn't lumped in with Nevada any more. So what's the problem?"

You know the feeling when you have a bunch of people together and you need to count to make sure everyone's there, and you do it twice but keep coming up one short, and for the life of you, you can't figure out who you aren't counting? That was the feeling I was having just then.

"You." Pam said.

"Me?" Of course, I always forgot to count myself. Counting ranked right up there with math.

"Diana is claiming that Eric is ruled by his blood bond with you."

Suddenly being alone in Eric's house with Pam didn't feel like the safest place for me. I suppose that must have shown on my face, because Pam sat back a little and relaxed, as if to indicated that she wasn't about to jump me.

"You are my friend, Sookie," Pam said. "But if I have to choose, I choose Eric." Her voice didn't make it sound like she'd put much thought into that decision, not that I'd thought she would.

"Pam, this is ridiculous." I was finally getting over the shock enough to get defensive that all the blame for everything was falling on me. I stood up and paced the room. "Eric isn't ruled by me. I can't even get him to pick his damn towels up off the bathroom floor! I don't have any power over him."

"Don't you?" Eric asked. He had come back in. I was so consumed by the conversation with Pam that I'd barely felt him.

"Pam." Eric's voice was full of authority. Pam left without another word as if her invitation had been revoked. Maybe it had been.

"This isn't your fault," Eric said to me once Pam was gone. He was feeling my guilt through the bond.

"I know that," I snapped at him. I'd rather feel defensive than guilty right now.

"Sookie, you need to understand the seriousness of the situation. If the board rules against me, all of our lives with be forfeit."

I'd figured that much out on my own, but it was still frightening to hear Eric say it.

"So what's the plan?" I asked with pleading in my voice. Eric always had a plan. Usually a really good one, but I'd settle for just about anything at the moment.

I looked up at him, and suddenly I saw a terrifying 6'5" Viking vampire looking back down at me.

"Our bond has affected me more than I thought it would," Eric said. "Diana is right, and the board will side with her. For all of our sakes, we must sever the bond."

A wash of emotions came over me, and I couldn't tell which ones belonged to me and which to Eric. I had resented the bond I was forced into with him, hated it from the beginning. But it was part of me now, and he was part of me. I'd never told him, but I liked it now. I liked being connected to him in this way, and I didn't want to lose that.

Then I knew how he intended to remove the bond. Or rather, change it.

"Eric! No. You promised you would never do that to me." I wasn't in a panic yet because too many other emotions were in the way, but panic was coming for a visit and soon.

"Listen to me, lover." His voice was soft and pleading. "This is the only way. If I bring you over, then the blood bond we have will be gone. There will be no grounds left on which to challenge my position. As long as we are bonded like this, my position is compromised."

"I wish you'd never done it! I wish you'd never wanted to be King!" I wanted to blame anyone else for this, and Eric was the only other person I could see.

"I never wanted this." Now it was his turn to be defensive. "If I had not done it, Victor would be King. This was the only way to stop that from happening. This was the only way to protect you." I knew he was telling me the truth, but I didn't want to believe it.

"Then step down. Let someone else be the King. Let Pam or Bill or Sam or anyone. I don't care." I knew he couldn't do that. He'd explained it to me in the car. A King's reign is for life, or unlife, or whatever clever phrase they wanted to use to mean he was King until his final death.

"Eric, if you do this, I won't be me anymore." Panic was knocking at the front door.

"You will be changed, yes. But not completely. You will still have your same personality, but amplified in some ways and suppressed in others. You will still be Sookie."

"And you'll be able to force me to do whatever you want. You'll be my maker and have absolute power over me."

"I will never force you," he said simply.

"You're forcing me now!" Panic had settled in and was now unpacking. My knees were giving out. Eric caught me and set me on the couch.

"No," he said as he knelt in front of me. "I'm giving you a choice."

It took me a few seconds to hear him. "If I say no?" I asked.

After a long minute, Eric said, "Then we all die."

So that was my choice. I could either be dead or undead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Would it be so bad? To be with me, forever?" Eric was hurting, but for once I didn't feel any sympathy for him. He was missing the point.

"You want to protect me from everyone else. But you're fine with killing me as long as it makes me your slave forever?" I was getting past my panic and fear. Whatever happened now, at least I finally knew something with absolute certainty. I did not want to be a vampire.

"I would not make you subservient," he sounded offended and pleading.

"No." I was trembling as I said it. "I'd rather die for real than have you do that to me."

"Sookie," he started, his voice soft.

"No!" I cut him off, standing up so I could walk away from him. "We wouldn't be together anyway. Vampires don't get to stay together. You just want to save your own skin." I couldn't blame him for that, but I was still hurt by the thought that it might be true.

"You know I will risk my life for you. Why would you ask me to throw it away? And Pam's life, too?" His anger was battling his hurt.

"I'm not asking for that! I never asked for any of this! I never asked to be bonded to you. I didn't even know what it would mean. None of this was my choice! You forced this on me." My anger dominated my pain, at least for now.

"I did not force this bond. Andre did. Just because I don't hate it does not mean I chose it."

"Bullshit. You would have done it, eventually. You'd been trying to do it since the day we met."

"I love you." He said it as if that could change everything.

"You're obsessed with me." The words were coming out of my mouth without passing through my brain first. I was hurting him, I could feel it, but I wasn't sure I was wrong, so I didn't stop. "You brought all of this on me. I never chose any of it, but you did."

He didn't tell me I was wrong. Maybe I wasn't.

"Kill me if you want to, to save yourself, but turn me." I wanted so much to hate him right then.

His eyes were bloody with tears and his pain was almost unbearable.

"I have never forced you, and I will not force you now," he said. "Even if it means the end for me. If that doesn't prove that I love you, then nothing else will."

We stood there with his living room between us for what must have been twenty minutes. I couldn't detangle my emotions from his, or maybe they were all mine. Eventually I slumped against the wall and slid to the floor. Eric stayed where he was.

Then his head jerked to the side, and he moved to a defensive position between me and the kitchen door. A minute later I heard the door open. Pam was back, and Amelia was with her.

"I have a solution," Pam said walking into the room. Amelia came in behind her with a metal thermos in her hands and a wide smile on her face.

"I can break the bond," Amelia said to me. Her brain was buzzing with pride. She and Octavia had been working on this for weeks, and then finally Amelia had been the one to figure it out.

"How?" I asked, shocked that I could speak at all.

Amelia launched into a narrative that I honestly couldn't follow. I was numb from the past hour. Eventually it sounded like she was getting to the point, so I tried to focus.

"The key was to be able to draw the bond out of the blood, right? So we tried to figure out what could possibly do that, and we must have tried every herb Octavia had ever heard of that we could get our hands on, hoping we'd find the missing ingredient to make it all work. But that stuff's all alive because witches have to be all organic." There was condescension in her tone. "But vampires aren't alive, so I thought about what else we could try. Then it hit me . . . silver!"

Amelia was bursting with pride. Pam was bursting with impatience. Eric was bursting with pain. I was numb.

"She made a potion. You drink it, exchange blood, and the bond is broken," Pam summarized before Amelia could get going again.

She looked sulky but nodded. Amelia was thinking _Then you'll be rid of him, and we can get the hell out of here_. She knew I was reading her thoughts, but she didn't tone them down one bit. She was my friend, and, to her way of thinking, Eric was the abusive boyfriend I couldn't quit.

"There is silver in it." Eric said, looking directly at Amelia for the first time since she walked in.

Amelia responded, "Not enough to do any real damage. We had to find something that could draw out the blood bond. Silver was all we could come up with." She really couldn't have cared less if it hurt Eric, but she was telling the truth. "You'll be fine in a day. Sooner if you have Pam's blood."

Eric looked back at me. "Then it is settled," he said. His voice was completely impassive, but I knew it was for show. I could feel what he was feeling. But for how long?

Amelia came over to help me to the couch. Eric stood a few feet in front of us while Pam went into the kitchen. Amelia poured the slushy liquid into the two glasses Pam brought back, handing one to me and the other to Eric.

It was happening so fast that I couldn't process any of it. One minute, I thought Eric was going to turn me into a vampire, then I thought he might just kill me, then I thought we were both going to stare at each other until I died of old age. Now there was a steaming glass of witchy brew in my hands that could solve everything. Was it really this easy?

I looked at Eric. Nothing about this was easy for him. Then it hit me what this would mean. Our blood bond would be broken. He would still be King, and I would still be human. But we wouldn't be together, not in any sense. This would be the end for us. Eric's eyes had dried when Pam came in, but now mine were watering.

Eric had his gaze fixed on me. "Drink," he said.

It tasted like grimy salt water, but it was easy enough to hold my breath and swallow. Eric wasn't so lucky. I saw the smoke rising from his mouth as he drank. The silver in the tonic burned, but he didn't complain or even react. He just drank it and exhaled a puff of smoke that smelled like burning flesh.

Amelia checked her watch and said, "You have to give it a couple of minutes to work it's way through your systems."

I looked at Eric. I'd fought this bond from the beginning, but now that it was being taken away I felt like fighting even harder to keep it. I knew we had to do this, but it felt like I was going to lose part of myself with it. I was losing our bond. I was losing Eric. I thought about all the horrible things I'd just said to him, and what he'd said back was the he loved me enough to die for my stubbornness.

Amelia checked her watch again. "Now swap, and it's done."

"Leave," Eric said to Amelia and Pam. Amelia hesitated, but Pam took her out of the room.

Then Eric and I were alone in his living room. He went into his office and came back a moment later holding a knife. It was the ceremonial knife that he'd used to seal our blood bond in Rhodes, the same knife I'd given him in his office in front of Victor that constituted our vampire marriage.

Eric walked up to me and pulled me to standing. Then put his arms around my waist and stepped closer. He leaned in to me, and I tried to steady myself through my sobs. I felt his bloody tears fall onto my shoulder as he kissed the base of my neck. Then he bit into me. His arms pulled me closer. I could feel the pain of my blood burning down his throat, but he kept drinking.

When he did stop, he licked the wound though I knew it burned his tongue to do it. He stood up straight and took a step back from me. His face was streaked with red tears and his mouth was blistered from the silver now in my blood.

He took off his shirt and gave me the knife, closing my hand around it. He pulled my wrist forward so that the knife pierced his chest. With his other hand behind my head, he guided me forward to drink.

When it was finished I dropped the knife. It hit the floor and the sound echoed through the room.

Eric pressed his hands against my face and kissed me for everything he was worth.

I felt his pain and his love through the bond stronger than ever. Slowly, his emotions faded away along with the echo of the knife. When the bond was completely gone he pulled away from me, breaking the kiss.

We didn't say anything.

Amelia came back in and put her arm around me, leading me out of the house. Pam was standing beside Eric as we left, her white face streaked with red, but I hardly noticed her. I kept my eyes locked with Eric's until we were outside. Then I couldn't see or feel him anymore.

There was no question that I wasn't capable of driving myself home, but I couldn't handle being in Amelia's head right then either. The drive back to Bon Temps took all night.

I felt a loneliness I hadn't felt at night since Eric and I were bonded. During the day, I was aware of Eric the way you're aware you have clothes on. You don't really think about them, but you know they're there and would notice if they weren't. At night, I felt him so much stronger. Like he was my arm or maybe my whole torso. Now I'd lost that, and I noticed the loss as if my arm were gone. There wasn't a pain like it had been cut off, but it hurt having it gone.

Eventually the car stopped and Amelia was walking me into my own house. Claude came downstairs, looking curious. When he saw me his expression became mortified. He ran over to us, knocking Amelia back and grabbing me by the arms. Huh, I still had arms. I really thought I'd lost one. Maybe both.

"She's broken!" Claude exclaimed, shocked. "What did you do?"

"I took away her blood bond with Eric," Amelia said tartly to Claude, as if expecting him to apologize. Her brain started buzzing with thoughts again and I couldn't take it. As if she heard me, Amelia backed out of the house and left me alone with Claude.

Claude kissed my cheeks and my forehead over and over. Each kiss relaxed the aching that I felt, but only a little. It didn't take as long as I thought it would for me to pass out in his arms on the kitchen floor.

When I woke up I was lying on the grass with Claude. This was familiar. Except now it was daytime and sunny, and Claude was holding my hand, our fingers intertwined.

"Claude, why are we lying on my lawn?" I asked, my sense of deja-vu now complete.

"I'm trying to fix you." He wasn't as apathetic or annoyed as he normally was. There was definitely irritation in his voice, but also concern.

"Did Amelia tell you what happened?" I hoped so. I wasn't sure I'd be able to do it.

"Yes. She cut your bond. She shouldn't have, and now you're broken."

"We had to. There were . . . factors. Either I had to die or become a vampire or this." That realization wasn't making me feel better, but I hoped it would some day.

"You cannot be turned." Claude said.

"That's not on the table any more."

"No. You have too much fae in you. You cannot be turned. It would kill you." Claude had the air of one explaining to a five year old that you can't breathe under water and if you try for too long then you'll drown.

"What? That doesn't make any sense. What about Hadley?" My cousin Hadley was also a descendant of Naill, and she'd been made a vampire just fine.

"The streak is stronger in you. That's why grandfather favored you over your brother."

"Don't you think you should have told me that before now!" I couldn't believe him. I pulled my hand away from his and sat up. Claude sat up as well.

"I did."

"You did not!"

I thought about when I told him I was going to stay with Eric for a few days, and how he'd reacted.

"It sure would have been nice if you'd spelled that out a bit more for me," I snapped at him.

"Cousin, it's hardly my fault if you choose not to listen." He watched me motion like I was going to get up and added, "Don't go inside yet."

"Why not?"

"The sun is out here."

More cryptic fairy speak, but I stayed. We laid back down.

Now that my irritation with Claude was settling down, everything that happened last night came rushing back. I felt the emptiness, though less than I had last night. Maybe that was because it was daytime and I never felt Eric much during the day. Or maybe it was the sun. Or maybe Claude.

"He wasn't going to change me." I needed to say it out loud, even if it was to Claude.

"He couldn't have."

"I know that now. But I didn't last night."

"You're trying to tell me that he loves you." Claude could be astute if he wanted to be. He took my hand again and it made me feel another little bit better.

"Yes, I am." I said.

"You wouldn't have broken with the bond if there wasn't love." There was compassion in his voice. I squeezed his hand a little and we fell silent.

I didn't know what time I'd woken up, but we stayed out on the lawn until the sun started to sink. I felt like I was sinking with it. Eric would be waking up soon, but I wouldn't feel him. Claude had done a good job healing the wound from the bond, but missing Eric was beyond his magic to fix.

Amelia came back some time in the late afternoon, but she didn't disturb us. When I rose to go back in the house, Claude kissed my cheek and told me he was going to his club. I gave him a weak smile, though I knew I owed him a lot more than that.

Amelia had fixed dinner. She asked if I wanted her to go, but I told her I didn't want to be alone, so she stayed.

"How long are you in town for?" I asked her when I was clearing the table.

"Just a day or two. I came right away when Pam told me . . . when she asked if I could help. But I need to get back soon." Amelia had figured out the potion two days before we last spoke on the phone. She hadn't told me about it because she thought I wouldn't want it, and she was right. I picked all this up from her thoughts, of course.

"Maybe it's better this way. You can make a clean break without it being anyone's fault." She was trying to cheer me up, but it wasn't working.

"Sure."

"You said yourself you were having some doubts. You know, with the vamp code of conduct. There must have been a reason you didn't move in with him. Deep down, you knew it wasn't right."

"Amelia," I said, "I can't. Please, I can't talk about this. Not now." I went off to my room for another sob session.

Bill and Judith came over that night. Even though it was early I was already in a t-shirt and draw string pajama pants.

"We'll be out here all night," Bill told me.

"Thanks, Bill, Judith. But y'all don't need to do this. It's probably not necessary any more, anyway." I tried to smile, but I couldn't manage it.

I woke up in the middle of the night, panting and crying. It's true that I hadn't had many relationships, so that meant I hadn't dealt with many break-ups, but even if I'd gone through millions of them, I thought nothing could have really prepared me for this one. Every part of me missed him, not the bond, but him.

Not wanting to go back to sleep right then, I went downstairs for some juice. I saw Bill sitting on the porch alone, so I went outside.

"Judith went to get True Blood for us." Bill answered my unasked question.

"Oh." I said. Then my manners kicked in and my memory of Gran kicked me in the butt. "There's True Blood in the refrigerator that I keep handy for . . . that I have left. Y'all are welcome to it."

He nodded in acknowledgment. "I'm glad you're still you," he told me. Bill was clearly angry, but not at me.

"Me, too."

Judith came back then with two bottles in her hands. She smiled at me, but I couldn't smile back.

"Night," I said turning to go back inside, "And help yourself if you want more."

Amelia was packed and ready to leave the next day.

"I'm sorry," she finally said it to me on her way out of the house. She'd been wanting to say it for a while, but hadn't puckered up the courage.

"I know," I told her. She didn't get my relationship with Eric, but she did understand that I was in pain, and she was sorry for her part in causing it. But it wasn't her fault, and I told her so.

"You really loved him?" she asked.

"I really do." _Even without the bond_, I thought.

Amelia drove off in the early afternoon, and I took Claude's advice and stayed outside with the sun.

Jason and Michele came over that evening and brought dinner with them. I was pretty lousy company so I didn't let them stick around for too long. Bill and Judith were back on guard duty. Everyone was coupled off. Even Claude had called to say he wouldn't be home tonight.

The next day I decided to stop acting like somebody had died. I dragged myself in to work the lunch shift. In hindsight, I shouldn't have done it. My gloomy mood sank into the food and tips were worse than lousy. Holly told me to take off early and she'd cover my tables and side work.

"Thanks, Holly, but I'll be okay. I can finish my shift."

"Sookie, you're driving all our tips down. I think it's better for everyone if you just go home and cry it out."

It was a slap in the face, but probably one I needed.

It was too late to enjoy the sun much, but I figured a bath might be just as good. I soaked in the tub until fingertips looked like prunes. I looked at my wrinkled skin and thought about what would have happened if I tried to stay with Eric forever. I'd get old and saggy, while he'd stay magnificent. I'd have to get dentures and wear depends, and he would be gorgeous and healthy. He wouldn't have stayed with me, not through all that, even if he loved me now.

Then I wondered about that. Did he love me now? I'd always been worried that my love for him was really just the bond. Now I found myself wondering if his love for me was the bond. Maybe he was happier now that he was free. He had been so happy to be free of his maker, and then when Victor was dead and he became King. Now he was free of me as well, and I didn't have our bond to let me know how he felt about that.

By the time I worked myself into a deeper funk than I'd ever thought possible, I knew it was time to get out of the tub. I dried off and overdid the lotion.

Even though it was summer I made some hot cocoa. I took a pad and pencil outside onto the porch to make my invite list. I wanted to be systematic, so I started from the beginning. _Bill Compton_ I wrote at the top. Then, with a few heaving sobs, I wrote _Eric Northman_. Moving on. I added _Pamela Ravenscroft_ next and was surprised how much that hurt. Shaking it off, I added _Chow _(funny, I never knew his last name, or maybe that was it) and then crossed him off. Same with _Charles Twining_. I added in Bubba, though I knew that was a little silly since he didn't actually need an invitation. I tried to think of who all had been sent over to my place who wasn't already dead dead. The next person I could remember was Heidi. I was pretty sure I'd invited her in when Hunter was here.

And there was my silver lining – Hunter. If I really was done with vampires, then maybe I could be there for Hunter after all. That thought brought a real smile to my face for the first time in days.

I had just finished the cocoa and was heading back inside when Judith came walking up for guard duty.

"Hi, Judith," I greeted her with more cheer than I'd shown lately. "You know, it's really not necessary–"

Before I could finish telling her how not necessary her protection was, she was dragging me backwards into my house, her hand covering my mouth.

_If I live through this_, I thought to myself, _I'd better remember to add her name to the list_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

I struggled and kicked as Judith dragged me into the house. I knocked over the table by the door and tried to pry her hand off of my mouth so I could rescind her invitation. Even with all the blood I'd had from Eric recently, she was too strong for me.

She pulled me onto the couch and covered my mouth with duct tape – I really hated being tied up with duct tape – then she taped my arms to the back cushions and my legs to the base of the couch. I wiggled a little, and thought that I might be able to worm my way loose, but it would take some work. If I jumped up now, Judith would only knock me down again before I could get a word out and my chances of getting out of this would be even worse. So I stayed put and tried to think.

If she was here without Bill, I had to assume he wasn't going to show up to save me. My bond with Eric was broken, so even if he wanted to save me, and I wasn't 100% on that right now, he wouldn't know I needed saving. Claude was also out since Judith was a vampire. So it was just me, Sookie Stackhouse, telepathic barmaid, against Judith Vardamon, crazy vampire. I knew who my money was on, but I wasn't throwing in the towel just yet.

"I'm sorry, Sookie," Judith said as she lit a fire in the fireplace and started lighting all of my candles. "I owe you a debt for killing Lorena, but that means nothing to me without Bill. I've waited so long to be with him, and all he can think about is you."

You have got to be kidding me! She wants to kill me for Bill? I wanted to tell her she could have him, but the duct tape wasn't going to let this be a two way conversation. Judith must have seen my eyes roll, though, because she felt compelled to explain.

"I thought with Lorena gone we'd finally have the life we were meant to have together, but he spends every night brooding over you. He took my blood and takes me to his bed, but he is not there with me." I could feel the pain in her voice as she went on. "He went to Eric tonight, to tell him he intended to reclaim you. Even after Eric told him that you are still his wife, Bill wouldn't give up. Eric almost killed him, and it was all for you." Her pain was turning into anger, which I knew wouldn't end well for me, not that I was holding out much hope at this point, but still.

"I know you will die one day, but if Bill wins you back, Eric will kill him. I cannot lose him, not after coming this close to having him with me forever. We deserve our happy ending, Sookie."

Judith's speech was heartfelt, that was for sure, but something about the part where she was going to kill me made me a little less sympathetic. I just didn't have much luck with exes.

"I'll stay with you," she said, "as long as I can, so you won't be alone. Really, this is for the best, Sookie. I don't know what power you hold over them, but you make them miserable. We are vampires, we have forever ahead of us, yet they pine away for you. We will all be at peace when you are gone."

Was that supposed to make me feel better about her killing me? That everyone else would be happy I was dead? Judith was definitely a few sandwiches short of a picnic.

She knocked over the candles behind me and pulled a log from the fire onto the rug. Jesus Christ, Shepard of Judea, she was going to burn me alive? I thought about asking if she could put me in Eric's Lexus and drive me off a cliff instead, to hell with the car, but again, the duct tape got in the way.

Judith backed up to the door as the fire started to take. It was getting really hot, really fast. As the flames got closer, I started sweating. I twisted my hands and legs a little underneath the tape. I was pretty sure I could get myself free now, but what should I do?

I knew I could get the tape off my mouth in time to rescind Judith's invitation, but she wanted out of the house and away from the fire anyway so that was pointless. I could run straight for the door, but she'd just knock me out and toss me back in. When my afghan, Gran's afghan, caught fire next to me, I knew my time was up.

I launched myself off of the couch, grabbing the afghan as I dashed for Judith. She was stunned for a second by my sudden movement and that was enough. I threw the afghan over her head and pushed her aside with all my might. Normally, there wasn't much might, but Eric's blood is strong stuff and she went flying across the room.

Without a backwards glance, I ran out the door, jumped off the porch and didn't stop until I was a hundred feet away. I heard her screams coming from the house, but they didn't last long. I ripped the tape off of my mouth, owww!, and collapsed onto the lawn.

The flames had made it to the kitchen now, and I heard the explosion as the gas in the stove went. There was nothing I could do but watch my house burn down.

I had left the key to Eric's Lexus in the glove box, in case he decided he wanted it back, and it was parked a fair distance from the house. I could have driven it over to Bill's to call the fire department, but I knew they wouldn't be able to save Gran's house, my house, so I didn't bother.

I watched my house full of memories go up in flames. It was really cathartic (my last Word of the Day on that calendar).

After about twenty minutes, I heard a car coming down the driveway. I didn't even bother to get up. Maybe I didn't care what life was about to throw at me next or maybe I just figured I could handle it no matter what. Either way, I stayed sitting on the lawn, gazing at the fire.

"And here I thought Eric was acting out," Pam said, clearly amused. "Sookie, my telepathic friend, truly you put him to shame."

"Hi Pam," I said, keeping my eyes on the fire as if the second I turned away everything would be gone, but by staring at it hard enough I could save something, anything.

Pam sat down on the ground next to me, and I was so shocked that I broke my trance to look at her.

"Are you going back?" I asked her, knowing she would understand what I meant.

"Yes. I have my own Area to run. Unlike Eric, I do not have an obedient child to run it efficiently in my absence, though perhaps it is time I did." Despite the warmth coming from my burning home, I felt a chill go through me at the thought of Pam making another vampire. I wondered if she'd give the person a choice, and who would make that choice.

We both stared at the fire which, in its few unwatched moments, had consumed the porch as well. I let out a low sigh.

"Pam, can I borrow your cell phone, please?" I asked.

She handed it to me so fast it broke my gaze again, but only for a second. I called 911 and asked them to send a fire truck. I didn't want to risk the fire spreading to my woods. Also, I figured if I didn't, then I probably wouldn't get anything from the insurance. I gave the phone back to Pam.

"I don't understand humans," she said, still amused. "Why did you burn down your house, Sookie?"

"I didn't," I told her, "Judith did."

"And she didn't stay to enjoy the show with you?"

"Nope. She took an inside seat." My deadpan tone shocked even me. I really needed to watch myself if I took killing vampires this lightly, even lovesick vampires dead set on killing me.

Pam stared at me for a moment, then burst out laughing. I'd never heard Pam more than chuckle, and was surprised how nice it sounded. I almost smiled at her.

"You really are quite entertaining," she complimented me. "You would have made an excellent vampire."

I decided it was best to change the subject now.

"Will you go to the hearing with him?" I was back to staring at the fire.

"There will be no hearing. Diana has withdrawn her claim. She says that she is satisfied with Eric's loss. Also, she knows that the board would rule against her now, and that would cost her more than she is willing to pay." Pam sounded pleased with the ways things had turned out. That made one of us.

"I'm glad," I said in a very unglad tone. Then I thought about the fact that Eric's position was secure now, and I realized that I really was happy about that, even with how much it had cost me. "I'm glad it worked out, Pam. I'm glad you and Eric are going to be okay." This time it sounded like I meant it.

Pam looked like she had something she wanted to say, but couldn't. It was an odd expression on her as her mouth opened, then closed without a sound. Looking resigned to silence, she stood up to leave. Then she smirked at some inside joke and said, "It will work again. Amelia left another batch." Then she walked back to her car.

"Bye, Pam." I didn't shout it, but I knew she'd hear me.

As she was driving off, the Bon Temps volunteer fire department was pulling up. Catfish Hunter told me there wasn't much of anything they could do, but they'd do their best to stop the fire from spreading. I thanked him, and asked if it would be okay if I left. I must have looked as bad as I felt, because even Sheriff Dearborne didn't try to stop me.

I got into the Lexus and drove out to Monroe. It took Claude a few minutes to get to the door, and he answered it naked and annoyed. The shock from watching my house burn down hadn't left any room to be shocked at seeing Claude standing naked and very upright in front of me.

"What?" Clearly Claude's compassion comes and goes.

"My house burned down." I was amazed at the lack of emotion in my voice. I supposed the reality of it just hadn't set in yet, but I could feel it coming.

Without softening a bit, Claude stepped back and gestured me into the house.

He said, "Claudette's room is down the hall," and then disappeared upstairs. Though my usual powers of observation were enough, my special talent confirmed that Claude had company. I went into Claudette's room, took of my shoes, and cried myself to sleep on the bed.

It wasn't all that late when I arrived at Claude's, but I ended up sleeping in until almost noon. I stayed in Claudette's room thinking through the past few days until after Claude's visitor left (taking his mental replays of last night with him, thankfully).

I started the coffee and Claude came down when it was ready.

"I'm sorry about your house," he said sympathetically as he poured a cup.

"Thank you." I meant it for so many things Claude had done for me.

Once I had showered and borrowed one of Claudine's shirts, I called Jason. He was devastated, too. He came out with me to meet with Greg Aubert, who carried the insurance policy on the house. Greg was looking pretty glum and thinking that he never should have listened to me about stopping his magical insurance scam.

While Greg was making his walk around (it wasn't safe to walk through the smoldering debris), Jason asked me, "You think you're gonna rebuild it?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "It's too soon to think about it. I can still hardly believe it's gone."

"Yeah, me too" he said. We stood there looking at the burnt rubble until Mike came back. He told me there shouldn't be any trouble filing the claim, but that it may take a few months to get the settlement. I thanked him, and we all drove off.

When I got back to Monroe, Claude was out so I sat out back on his deck by myself and had a good long cry. Then I gathered my courage together and went back inside.

The most cowardly part of my plan was leaving a voice message for Eric. I told him I had something I needed to ask him and that I'd stop by his house at 8pm. If he didn't want to talk to me, and I tried hard not to let my voice break when I said that part, then I told him not to answer the door and I'd go away and leave him alone. I figured that way I left him an easy out. I prayed he wouldn't use it.

My nerves had me shaking like Maxine Fortenbury's jello casserole. Then a thought occurred to me, and I panicked and called Eric's number again.

"Eric, it's me again. Sookie. I didn't mean you had to wait around or change your plans or anything. If you're busy and still want to talk, just let me know and I can come back or meet you somewhere else or something. I . . . okay, bye."

Not as articulate as my carefully scripted first message, but it relieved the tension that had just snuck up on me. Dammit! I dialed him again.

"I don't have my cell phone anymore, long story, so if you want me to come back later, please leave me a note on the door or something."

At that point, I figured if I'd forgotten anything else, to hell with it.

I had made due with borrowing Claudine's shirt, but since neither she nor Claudette had had my hips, I figured I better do some shopping. I was in already Monroe anyway, so I headed over to the mall to start restocking my wardrobe. I wasn't really in the shopping mood, but I found a few things on sale that would get me through the next week. I thanked Claudine silently again for the inheritance that she'd left me as I drove back to Claude's house.

I told myself it wouldn't be fair to show up at Eric's house a minute early. I had to give him time to go somewhere else if he didn't want to talk to me.

I pulled into his drive at 8pm on the nose. My hands were shaking and I was starting to hyperventilate. I took a few calming breaths and went to the door. There was a note. My heart stopped and then doubled its usual pace to make up for it.

I took the note off the door, reluctant to unfold it. Then I thought about what I came here to do, and found the courage to open it: _1:00am_. At least he was willing to see me. I clutched the note close and then tucked it into my bra.

I thought about heading over to Claude's club to hang out with him for a couple of hours, but I ruled that idea out quickly when I remembered it was lady's night. I'd been curious about watching Claude strip, but I didn't think tonight was the right night for it.

Instead I drove all the way back to Bon Temps to visit Gran's grave. I had a long talk with Gran about her poor house and what I was about to do, and it felt to me like she could really hear me. I hoped so. After I apologized for the seventh time about her afghan, I went back to the car.

On the way back to Shreveport I smiled to myself about Eric's thoughtfulness in getting me a hybrid. I still hadn't used a full tank of gas, even with all of my trips today.

I was a few minutes early, but since Eric had agreed to meet with me, it didn't bother me. I parked the car in his driveway and left the keys inside. I had picked up a new pay-as-you-go cell phone and planned to call Claude to pick me up. It may take him a while to get here, but he'd said he would do it. I figured I could wait at the security gate for him.

I was standing outside of Eric's front door fidgeting like mad when he landed beside me. His hair was windblown from his flight and he looked better than ever. I was guessing I looked like a woman who had just lost her house and everything in it. I fought off a sigh and gave myself an internal pep talk while he opened the front door.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" Eric asked, without the expected sarcasm of the question.

"Maybe," I said.

"Come in, Sookie," he said.

It was a strange feeling, standing with Eric in his living room, not being able to tell how he was feeling. I was more aware of the absence of our bond than I ever had been, and I ached.

Neither of us sat down, but Eric gestured that I should. I shook my head. It was better to do this standing, I thought.

"Pam told me about Judith," Eric broke the silence. "If you–"

"Eric," I cut him off. I didn't know what he was about to say, but I knew if I didn't do this first I'd never do it. I launched right in. "You've always been there for me, and I know at first maybe you did it to get into my pants, but then you'd always do the sweetest things for me not asking for anything in return so I knew it wasn't just that and that you cared about me and I always fought you on everything even after we got together but you put up with me and I really don't get that but I was so glad for it even if I didn't get it and then I was so scared the other night and I said awful things to you that I didn't mean but you were doing the best you could for me, and I know that's always what you do, and you gave me a choice but everything was just happening so fast and it wasn't right to say those things when I was so scared for me and for you but the words just tumbled out and–"

"Sookie." Eric cut off my ramble before it could get any worse.

I knew my words had hurt him so much that night, but what had hurt the most was when I told him he'd forced me into this. Eric hated not having his free will, and he would never take that away from someone else. When I told him that nothing had been my choice, that he hadn't been my choice, the pain he felt had made my head spin, so I couldn't imagine what it had done to him. I needed to tell him the truth. I needed him to know exactly how I felt.

I looked at Eric for a minute, but his expression was completely unreadable and now we didn't have our bond. Okay, I thought, I'm doing this blind, or maybe deaf, but that's the way it's suppose to be, I guess. Though, it really wasn't suppose to be me at all and the southern belle in me was protesting like mad. Frankly, I didn't give a damn.

"Eric," my eyes started filling with tears, so I rushed to get it out before they came, "Will you marry me?"

For a full five seconds he didn't react, though maybe my eyes were too blurry to see. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he had moved on without the bond to tie us together. Maybe he didn't think I was worth the risk, even with Amelia's potion.

Then he slammed me into the wall so hard that it would have knocked me out if I hadn't had his blood in me. He attacked me with such ferocity I was almost terrified. But he was kissing me, and holding me, and whatever other emotions I was feeling, they were nothing compared to the elation of being with him.

"Yes," he breathed into my ear. His hands were ripping at my clothes, and I tried to do the same to his.

"Yes?" I was almost too breathless to ask, but I managed when his mouth left mine and his fangs scraped down my chest to my breasts leaving a trail of blood and pain and ecstasy.

I heard more ripping, but since I was already stripped bare, it must have been his clothes this time. Then we were falling onto the rug. His hand was out to break the fall, which was good because I didn't think I could take the wind being knocked out of me again right now.

"Yes," he said as his mouth found mine again. I could taste the bit of blood on him. He hadn't mean to bite me, but he didn't seem to be in full control right now and that was fine by me.

"Omigod! YES!" I screamed as he slid into me. He pushed deep inside me and pulled me down onto him at the same time. I thought for a minute he might go right through me, with the only down side being that he wouldn't be inside me anymore.

My fingers scraped down his broad back, drawing blood, and he pulled back to push in again even farther. I would have cried out again, but his mouth was on mine and his fangs were scraping my lip.

"Bite me," I told him. I wanted to be inside him, too. The second I'd asked, his fangs slid into my neck and I rode out of my body on the biggest wave of pleasure I'd ever known. I heard him, from somewhere far beneath me, call out in that ancient language he fell back on when English wasn't adequate.

When I finally glided back into my body, he was hovering over me, licking the scrapes that covered my arms, chest and stomach. They were already healing, thanks to his blood, but he still ran his tongue over each scratch. Then he was back inside me, moving slower, his mouth gentler and a little less urgent.

I pulled him into me, holding him there for a second before running my hands up his chest. I put my arms around his neck and he turned his head for me. I bit into him with all my might and he let out another ancient cry. That was enough to send me flying again.

This time we came back down together. He was lying half on top of me and his weight made me feel safe again, finally secure. I licked at the wound on his neck that was mostly healed already. He ran his hand from my cheek down around my breast, stroking across my nipple, and down my stomach to rest on my hip. Then he tugged me gently closer to him.

Along with the afterglow of my orgasms, I could feel the buzz of his emotions inside me again. It made me feel warm and whole. I knew it would take more to restore the bond to what it had been, but I could wait.

Eric asked, so I told him about Judith and my house. He said, "I should have killed him," meaning Bill, I guessed.

"It wasn't his fault," I said. "Besides, that would have only made her more angry."

"I am sorry that you lost your house," he said.

"Me, too. But Claude owes me a few weeks shelter, so I'll be fine," I said.

"Lover, no wife of mine is going to live with another man," he said.

"Fiancee," I corrected him.

"You are my wife, in the only way that matters to me," he said, "But we'll do this in the way that matters to you as well."

"Will you wear a ring?" I couldn't help but ask him.

"If it binds you to me, I will wear one made of silver," he said, leaning in to kiss me.

After we'd worked a little more at reestablishing our bond, I told him what Claude had said, that I couldn't be turned.

"It doesn't matter. If you didn't want it, it would never happen," he said. "No matter how much I will suffer for it, I will let you go." His arms wrapped tightly around me didn't exactly support his words, but I knew he meant it.

"What will you do?" I asked. "When I'm gone?"

"Do you want me to say that I'll die, too?"

"Would you?"

"No. That is not poetic. It is pointless. You will live on in me. Your immortality is tied to mine, so I will protect it even more fiercely."

"You'll be okay, right? With your position?" I hadn't asked him yet, but it had been worrying me.

"As long as I have the means to break the bond, my position is beyond challenge, whether or not I have the strength to do it."

Eric never admitted weakness. He hated feeling weak more than almost anything else. But through our renewed bond, I only felt his love for me as he said it, and I sent the same back to him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue**

My anticipation was building as I drove my – yes, my – Lexus down the dirt drive. The gravel was scheduled to be delivered tomorrow. Copley Carmichael, Amelia's very well to do father, came over as I pulled up.

"Mrs. Northman!" He greeted me warmly, taking my hand in both of his. "I'm so glad you were able to make it today."

"Thank you, Mr. Carmichael. I'm very excited to get the first tour." I said in eager anticipation, handing him a check.

"Please, call me Cope," he said, folding the check and placing it in his breast pocket without looking at it. I simply nodded, knowing I wouldn't.

"The electrician will be by tomorrow with all of the certifications. I'm terribly sorry that we weren't able to get that done sooner so that Mr. Northman could join us." He looked sincere in his apology, though I knew for a fact that Eric scared him a little.

We had planned to meet after dark, all three of us, but since the electricity wasn't up and running yet it really didn't make sense. Besides, Eric could come by on his own and see perfectly well in the dark.

Cope took me on a tour of the outside first. The house was at the center of a four and a half acre plot just outside of Shreveport. It didn't have the absolute isolation of Gran's house, but it gave us privacy enough. Looking at the house, it appeared to be a one level ranch style home sitting on top of a slight hill. It was actually two stories, though, with the entire second story under ground and light tight.

Inside the rooms were all oversized with high ceilings because, let's face it, Eric was a large man and wanted his space. One wall in each room was painted with a bold color except for the sun room, which had three walls of glass, and the kitchen, which was pale yellow.

The master bedroom was on the lower level, of course, and had an enormous shower with six shower heads, two above and two on either side. That was the only extravagance, though, since neither Eric nor I needed a huge closet. There was a large entertaining room upstairs with a built in blood-erator – a specially designed refrigerator for TrueBlood that popped them out at 98.6F.

The place looked finished to me, but Cope told me there were a few more inspections and finishing touches to be done, but the place would be ready by the end of the week, a full 10 days ahead of schedule. I couldn't wait.

"I'm very glad to have had the opportunity to do this for you and Mr. Northman," Cope said, "but I must admit I was surprised you didn't have Mr. Herveaux handle the project. He is local."

It was true, Alcide's construction company was based in Shreveport whereas most of Cope's projects were out of New Orleans. But Alcide had been having a hard time of things, or rather his business had, from the IRS. They seemed to be targeting the two-natured and Alcide, being the packmaster of the Long Tooth pack, was a prime target. This wasn't the only reason we went with Amelia's father, though.

"Amelia did us a real favor, Mr. Carmichael, and if there is anything we can do to help out her or her family in return, then that's what we'll do," I said.

He'd been wondering for a while if that was why he'd gotten the job. It nagged at him that Amelia had an in with the King of Louisiana, and I loved to help rub that in for her sake. Especially since it was the witch in Amelia that did us the favor.

"We hope you'll be able to come to the reception once everything is finished. Now that the construction is finishing up, we should be sending out invitations soon," I told him as we were wrapping up the tour.

"I would be delighted," he said, and meant it.

I drove back to Eric's house happy as a clam. It was getting close to sunset when I pulled in, so I went straight back to the bedroom and crawled into bed with him. He loved to wake up with me next to him, and he wasn't the only one. I felt him wake up a moment before he stirred.

"How was the tour, lover?" He asked after he gave me a kiss. I still found it pretty unfair that vampires didn't get evening breath.

"Perfect. Mr. Carmichael says everything will be finished by Thursday, and we can start moving in on Friday," I told him.

"Tell Mark the amount of the last payment," he said, stretching a little.

"No need to," I said. "I got the insurance check for Gran's house this morning from Greg, so I used that."

Eric shrugged as if to say "If you insist." I'd only had to tell him once how important it was to me that I pay for part of our new house, and that I do it with the legacy from Gran's house. Either he really got me and understood, or he didn't think it was worth the trouble to argue. I was pretty sure it was the first one, but either way, I was happy about it.

"I will be the only King in North America with a sun room in his house." He loved to tease me about my one indulgence.

"But you'll also be the only King whose wife has a perfect tan," I said.

"Really? I'm not so sure," he said, pulling me underneath him. He had me undressed before I'd noticed his fangs were half way out. "No, these aren't tanned at all," he said, running his hands around my breasts. His mouth followed soon after. Then he slid further down in the bed. "Here is another untanned patch," he said. Then his fingers and mouth were busy exploring my untanned inner regions.

After he'd had his fun, which came with double fun for me, I figured it was finally time to bring up the issue that had been nagging me for months. He felt my resolve through the bond and braced himself. He couldn't read my mind, but he knew me well enough to know what I was going to say.

"Eric," I said, "we have to find Bill."

He didn't say anything in response, but I could feel his irritation.

"No one has seen him since you drove a metal stake through his chest four months ago. I'm worried about him. He's depressed and alone." I kept my voice soft, hoping it would soften Eric a little. It didn't work.

"Bill Compton is always depressed. He wouldn't know a good time, to use your favorite expression, if it bit him in the ass." Eric was getting up now and getting dressed, a clear sign that I was losing this battle.

"But he's all alone and it's my fault. I killed Lorena and Judith. I took away his whole vampire family."

"And I am very proud of you for that," Eric said with a leer, and he meant it.

I have to say, though probably not out loud, that I didn't feel too guilty about Lorena, truth be told. For one thing, I'd staked her by accident when she was trying to kill me, and for another, I'd done it to save Bill, who she was also set on killing at the time. Judith was another story, a very sad story, and I had a lot of guilt there. Even though she also had been trying to kill me and had wrecked two of my cars and burned down my house in the process. But whatever my guilt, the fact was that I had killed them both and now Bill had no one.

"I just want to know that he's okay."

My guilt finally penetrated Eric's annoyance. "As his King and Sheriff, I will track down what has happened to him," he said with a whole bunch of reluctance.

"Thank you, Eric. I'm very grateful that you're doing the right thing here," I said.

"How grateful are you, Sookie?" His fangs were back out before he'd finished asking.

"Very, very grateful," I said, walking over to him. "Extremely grateful." I unfastened his pants. "Hugely grateful," I said as I slid down to my knees.

It didn't take too long to make him groan in gratitude. He dropped to his knees, shaking slightly. It was a huge ego rush for me to be able to bring my Viking to his knees like that. When he'd recovered enough, he leaned forward to kiss me.

"I'll have Pam send out the invitations Thursday night, after all of the paperwork for our house is finished. We'll have the reception in two weeks."

Since Eric was King, we apparently needed to hold a wedding reception for all of the big wigs in the state to come congratulate us. Part of it was vampire politics, but the other part was people politics. Vampire-human marriages were still banned in the great state of Louisiana, so Eric thought that having a high profile couple make such a public display would help move the cause forward. I was worried it would make us targets for Fellowship of the Sun fanatics, but equal rights never come easy.

"Great. You go to work and I'll start packing," I said, eager to be in a place I could make feel more like home.

"Not yet, my wife," Eric said, gently. "You cannot move in until after the reception."

"What? Why not? We can keep the guests on the main level." Eric was big into privacy, though oddly not modesty. I still sometimes had trouble reconciling that.

"Once you live in our house, any vampire who wishes to enter will need permission. I do not wish to give it out so broadly as we will need for the reception. It is only a few more weeks. I'm sure you can manage." He kissed me again and headed towards the door.

"Then we'd better call Mr. Carmichael in the morning and have him add a pad and pencil in the foyer," I said.

Eric stopped and gave me a puzzled look.

"I don't want to risk forgetting who's allowed in and who isn't."

He laughed. "I will call him when I get to Fangtasia."

I walked Eric out to the living room as he grabbed his keys to go.

"The camera is on the coffee table," he said as he was walking through the kitchen into the garage.

"Um, okay?" No idea what that comment meant, but I let him go without explanation.

I got the lemonade out of the refrigerator and noticed that the Word of the Day was "pornography" – Eric had found an Erotica Edition.

**A/N: I thought I was done, but writing is addictive, especially with such great characters (thanks, CH!). There will be a sequel, "Dead or Deader", but it will probably be a lot slower coming up (weekly instead of daily updates). I hope to have chapter one out on the weekend.**


End file.
